101 Days of Kish
by Vitachii
Summary: Ichigo is sold to Kish to repay her parents debt! But will she be able to put up with 101 days of the obnoxious boy from her high school? And what advantages will Kish seize? Will love or hatred be born? FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW! R&R please
1. Flashback

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Mew Mew and their characters are not my property, sadly enough.

* * *

_Chapter One: Flashback_

"WHAT?!? WHAT DO YOU **MEAN, **I HAVE TO MOVE OUT?!?"

The house shook with the racket, Ichigo's parents wincing in synchronized defeat. They had dreaded this moment for days now, but what had to be done…had to be done. Gently, Sakura reached out, taking her daughters hand in her own, only to flinch as Ichigo abruptly dragged hers out.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Your father and I need the money to pay our debts."

"WHAT DEBTS?!?"

Ichigo was furious-no, beyond furious. Her face had turned a rather distressing shade of burgundy, as if she had drunken through the night and half the day, her hair messy disarray and her clothes looked as if they'd been through the mill. Even so, she had a good reason for looking so distasteful.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DEBTS?!?" she continued, enraged, "WE PAID ALL OUR BILLS! PLUS, YOU'RE-YOU'RE SELLING ME TO THAT BASTARD PLAYBOY, KISH'S FAMILY! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR…?!?"

Her father reached out a hand, then dropped it abruptly, feeling it would be better not to interrupt his daughter right then and there.

"Actually…no," he began apologetically, "Kish Tomoda is a respectable boy in society…and…we're selling you to **him alone **for one hundred and one days."

"HE'S A FRICKIN' PLAYBOY!" screeched Ichigo, before her father's words reached her. Had…he said…that…

"ONE HUNDRED AND ONE DAYS TO KISH ALONE?!?!? WHAT THE HELL??!? YOU'LL NEVER GET ME BACK ALIVE!"

"Sweetie, I-chi-go…don't you want to help your parents out?" Sakura Momoiya implored, hoping her daughter would see reason in her mother's words. She was gravely mistaken-Ichigo bellowed out her reply the very next second.

"I HAVE! I'VE DONE MY WORK AND…GOT…GOTTEN GOOD GRADES! SO **WHY **ARE YOU SELLING ME?!? WHY?!?"

"Your mother and I need the money to pay off our mortgage and go on a second honeymoon."

"A SECOND HONEYMOON?!? OF ALL THINGS, YOU HAVE TO SELL ME TO A RETARD SUCH AS HIM, SO YOU CAN GO AND **ENJOY **YOURSELVES?!?"

Ichigo was beyond control, an untamed beast. Her parents shoved the thick package into her hands, then backed out of the room, their eyes ever fixed on their moody daughter, cautiously bumping into things but never turning back, in the fear that if they did so, their daughter would be at their throats.

Ripping off the packaging furiously, Ichigo scanned the contents in disgust; a pleated school skirt, tie and blouse…several academic looking books…a cloth to cover her hair while she cleaned…a booklet…a manual….a revealing black bikini, lacy underwear, and pyjamas?!?

"WHHAAATT THEEEE HEEELLL?!?"

Birds took off from their perches in the treetops, alarmed by Ichigo's screeching, squalling voice. The girl threw the new clothes to the ground, trampling them in utter disgust; if Kish Tomoda expected her to wear those disgustingly obscene pieces of clothing while she worked, he could think again!

And she better be getting her own room, or there would be _hell _to pay.

Unseen to her frustrated, grey eyes, a letter, sleek and elegant slipped from the folds of the new school uniform, onto the sticky, tiled ground, as Ichigo picked at the neat hem of the skirt, eventually lifting it.

Kish had made one right choice; the new uniform was utterly adorable, as was the school itself.

"Uwaah! How kawaii!"

Ichigo lifted the dress to herself, delighted to see it fitted appropriately. It was a dark, subtle grey in color, purposefully pleated here and there to give the air of a cute, yet studious schoolgirl, its belt sliding into place with a bow at the back.

The blouse suited Ichigo perfectly, the smooth material sitting on her skin as if it was always destined to be there, the top puckering here and there at the edges to draw the material tighter around the girl and enhance her natural curves, while a flattering red ribbon sat her bust as the school tie.

A momentary thought crossed the girl's mind – what would _Kish _look like in the new school's male uniform? Impatiently, she shook the thought away – who _cared _if he was totally hideous or absolutely gorgeous? She, for one, didn't care, unlike Kish's rabid fan girls.

_They don't know how absolutely **disgusting **he is-!!_

Besides, the girl reasoned with herself, she had her one love, her one and only true love…Dreamily, the girl gazed up at her poster, tacked neatly on the kitchen cupboards, extended to its full width of three cupboard doors. Her only love would _ever _be the singer, 'A.L.I.E.N'

No-one actually knew Alien's true identity or where he lived, in real life, save for his producers, but the singer was so good looking! His handsome features resembled that of a true rock-star's, unlike Kish's stubborn, smug face. The thought of her classmate made Ichigo's blood curdle, and her hand curled into a fist by her side.

It was just her bad luck that she and him almost _always _ended up as partners, or teamed up, by some unlucky stroke of fate. Ichigo groaned inwardly; she'd had enough of him in grade school, and **now, **when it seemed she could finally move on to a new life and a new school, with all her good friends, Kish just had to up and buy her.

_Damn that pervy hormonal teenager! **Why **did Mum and Dad have to sell me?_

Something caught on the edge of her dress, and the girl was sent hurtling face down. She let out one involuntary squeak of surprise, before the impact crushed her chin against the cold, brittle tiles. It hurt tremendously.

_This is…not my day. This is not my day at all._

She blinked the stars supposedly circling her out of sight, only to catch sight of the unblemished, white, envelope, lying side by side with her. Twitching her nose suspiciously at it, the girl made a grab for it, and sat upright, examining it.

It looked like any other ordinary letter…except the smooth, sleek quality of the envelope itself proclaimed a higher class. For a moment, the girl sat there dumbfounded, uncertain who would be sending her such a letter and trying to recall all the dozens of letters _she'd _sent…

No. _It couldn't be._

_Kyaaa! Has A.L.I.E.N finally decided to respond to all my declarations of love? Uwaaaah! I can't wait! I can't wait! He's probably waiting outside right now, to drive me away, and it's 'Goodbye, pervy Kish!' and 'Heeellooo lovelife!' Nyaa!!_

The girl was lost in foolish, fan-girl fantasies.

_But…wait. Shouldn't I read it first before I change and make myself up?_

Eagerly, Ichigo slit the smooth texture of the envelope open, her hands shaking with anticipation. This was what she had been waiting for-this had been what she was waiting for, all her life! A simple love letter, addressed to Momoiya Ichigo…the statement that would remake the girl forever.

"Heheh…," the girl began to read, then stopped, confused. It didn't seem probable that the singer A.L.I.E.N would begin his pronouncement of love to her with the simple, snide phrase 'Heheh'… Her sense of nausea growing, the girl read on.

"Hiya, Ichigo-chan. Long time no talk, ne?" The love letter was seeming more and more unlikely, Ichigo positive that her one true life long love would address her as 'Ichigo-chan', nor use slangy talk such as 'Hiya' and 'Ne'!

"You have to come to my house tomorrow, before the new school year starts. I'll be looking forward to seeing you there!" That was…possible, Ichigo admitted grudgingly, although his proclamation of love was seeming rather plain and boring, compare to her letters with the overuse of the statement 'I love you, I love you, I love you so much!!'

"We'll be moving into the same house…how snuggly and cozy would that be? I'm sure you're looking forward to it, as am I. I've provided some things for you that will make you feel all the more comfortable." Did that mean he'd bought her some pillows or something? The girl screwed up her forehead in consternation – she couldn't remember anything coming with the letter.

_Oh, well…as long as I'm with him-!!_

"Heh…I know you've probably got posters of me all over your bedroom walls…" That much was right; Ichigo recalled the dozens and dozens of posters tacked all over her walls, Alien beaming down at her from every possible nook and cranny. "…But won't it be much better with the real thing?"

_Kyaa…Alien-san, you're so cool! I can't believe this…I can't believe you finally replied! I'm so happy…it's so good to know that someone loves you! Uwaah…Alien, you probably receive a dozen of these love letters every day, but you chose to love **me, **and **me alone! **_

_Nyaa…what have I done to deserve this? I'm so blissfully happy!_

"I'm afraid the new school we'll **both **be going to has Chinese classes down as compulsory…and I'm not too good at Chinese, not yet, anyway." New school? Ichigo was painfully aware of her thumping heart, the blood rushing to her face…she could just imagine the staring, envious faces, as she and Alien walked down the aisles, stopping every now and then to lovingly murmur in one another's ears, their hands connected. "So I'm afraid you'll have to help me on that one."

_Of course…of course! Alien, I love you…I'll do anything for you!_

_Besides, private tuition might be fun! And for us…to be…in the same school together…Alien…you're too kind! I can't wait! I-I know all the other girls will hate me and want to kill me, but as long as you're there, Alien, and as long as we're together…and as long as you protect me…I don't care-!! I love you!_

"I would love to make you my girlfriend. You know what that means-we will have to hold hands, call one another intimately, massage shoulders, and all of that jazz. I want all the world to know it."

_A...Alien…HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!? How can you have loved me for so long, suffering in such silence! I-I can't bear with it! I'll **never **be able to bear with it! I thought I was happy, just loving you from afar…but for you…being a star…and all alone…please…DON'T MAKE ME CRY-!!_

Even so, it was a hard for the girl to hold back her tears, as she read the last line aloud. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you at my house…honey. Love…Kish."

_WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!?_

_Kish?!? Kish Tomoda!?? Whose idea of a sick joke is this?!? This is completely hurtful and deranged! I **hate **that pervy playboy! I'll kick his ass! I'll shove a chainsaw through his house! What does he **mean**__make me his girlfriend? Call him intimately? I'd rather puke on Dad's bald spot!_

_Aarggh! Why does this have to happen to me? Why did I fall for this?!? DAMMIT! I'm so stupid! I should've known better! How am I meant to put up with one hundred and one more days of this?_

_How am I supposed to live what that pathetic excuse of a human being for one hundred and one more days?_


	2. Moving In

Authors Note:

Hiyas! Satoki/Vita here! I hope you're enjoying 101 Days of Kish…for want of a better name This chapter is the one where Ichigo actually _goes _to Kish Tomoda's house…for crying out loud, that should've been last chapter.

A Brief Warning: this chapter may contain **slapstick comedy. **

So, here goes chapter two! Enjoy and please, _please _review the story!

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Mew Mew is_ not _my property, sadly enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: A Grand Entrance

So there she was, abruptly dumped by her suspiciously cheerful parent's to be left standing and staring at Kish's elaborate front door.

His house, for want of a better word…was _grand. _Luscious fields of well kept, dark green grass stretched out as far as the eye could see, surrounding the untainted creamy white mansion. A gravel driveway swept up to the front of the house, a huge door, made entirely out of glittering, stained glass windows barring the way into the house.

Ichigo felt very, very diminished before the extraordinary property, one or two shabby looking bags propped by her side, as her parents had nabbed the better looking carrier bags for _their _own honeymoon. Their _second _honeymoon at that.

Ichigo let out a low, frustrated growl. She, for one, certainly didn't want to be serving as Kish's personal slave. She was even more pissed off by the letter he had sent, along with her new attire. Her enemy had written the letter so skillfully, making it seem like Alien's love confession.

One hand slammed into the metal gateway, the neko hoping it would leave a dent which sadly enough, it didn't. There was a high pitched whine, and then the matt black camera perched cheerily atop the gateway panned across to focus its beady gaze on Ichigo, and a triumphant voice purred out.

"Ah, honey, you finally came. I'll let you in right now-"

"I'M NOT YOUR HONEY, DAMMIT!"

Inside the confines of his luxurious study, Kish was taken aback momentarily. Here she was, Ichigo, her face ridged and defiant, standing at **his **front gate, demolishing **his **own property, and cursing at him for the entire world's worth. Then he propped himself up on one elbow, smirking and laughing smugly as one eyebrow shot into the expanse of his forehead.

"Heh heh…honey, don't be so demoralizing. You're _my _property now…I can do whatever I like with you."

Why did the words seem so disturbing? The girl bit back a shuddering scream, and turned her gaze to face the camera angrily, squaring up her shoulders in the hope it would raise her rank up from a lowly maid.

"I don't give a damn, Tomoda! Open this goddamned gate **RIGHT NOW **if you want me to bow to you and scamper around the place like one of those mice you train in that vile labatory of yours!"

Kish couldn't help but be amazed – he hadn't realized Ichigo _talked _that much. It made her all the more cuter then was humanly possible. All the other girls had simply fallen over their feet in their attempts to woo him…_she _was different. Her language, her flushed face and glittering, bright eyes…

_Interesting. I wonder how she'll react if I say…?_

"Of course, honey. I'll open it right now-who wouldn't, for a pretty face such as yours. And then you'll find yourself obliged to bow and scamper around…but my labatory isn't for mice; it's more so dedicated to practices between men and pretty girls like yourself, such as kis-"

Ichigo flushed a deep crimson, refusing to let him finish his sentence by abruptly cutting in.

"I don't want to hear what happens in your labatory, Tomoda! And _thank _you for letting me in!"

Haughtily, the girl shoved at the gates, which obligingly sailed forwards without so much as a creak, admitting Ichigo within Kish's grounds, the black metal moving under her touch.

_Wow-!! To live…in such… a cool place…Kish is-_

_Perverted. He's **corrupted **from all the luxuries in his life._

"Come in, come in honey…I'll show you personally to your room."

"Stop lusting and switch off that camera! And yes, Tomoda, that's a **direct **order!"

Ichigo was painfully aware of the slippery terrain of the gravel pathway, her metal plated boots, handy when it came to booting Kish around the household, slipping tentatively over the polished stones.

_Dammit! Who **polishes **the gravel on their driveway! Only some idiot!_

She continued her stumbling way towards the door, the glittering windows seeming like a hallucination in the golden, evening light. By now, in the early stages of the evening, Ichigo was hot, bothered, hungry and annoyed – annoyed enough to kick Kish Tomoda around the world in twenty four hours.

She reached out a not-so-clean hand, still slightly stained from the remnants and lunch, and made to push it open when on cue, it was pulled backwards from behind, sending the frustrated girl staggering forward.

"Argh…frickin' Tomoda!" she screeched at the gold-plated ceiling, "**Why **can't they let people do things on their own accord?"

"Because it's our posh nature, honney." Came a golden, honey-coated voice from the head of the staircase. Instinctively, Ichigo looked down from where she was muttering curses at the ceiling…and re-coiled, her three or so carrier bags sent flying.

Kish made an impatient gesture to one of the numerous footmen by his side, and three out of what seemed like one hundred, well groomed, middle-aged men went trotting pompously forward, to eye Ichigo's belongings suspiciously, then pick them up.

"Hey! Where are you going?!? What'd you make 'em do?!?" Ichigo called after the footmen now disappearing up the stairs with her belongings. She glowered at Kish, still unable to address him properly.

He hadn't gone over the top this time, but for once, Ichigo found she couldn't look directly at Kish.

His shirt, a simple, sloganized black tee-shirt hung tightly around his muscled, masculine torso. His pants were simple too, plain white jeans that somehow made his slender lower half look…absolutely _amazing. _His dark green hair was wet with his last shower, and tousled, glistening in the late sunshine still coming in from the open door.

"Lost for words at my appearance, ne, koneko-chan?" asked Kish, giving her a smug smirk which quickly dissipated as he turned on his heel. "C'mon, Ichigo. Let's go retire to our room – after all, there's only a couple more hours before the nights over. Unless," he paused, and turned back, giving her a roguish grin, "You want to **party **all night?"

Stunned as she was, Ichigo was still able to make a comeback, a protest of the usual, "You perverted cocky kid, Kish! I'm…I'm gonna smash your head in!"

Kish didn't even bother to make a retort back, he simply continued scaling the stairs, now uninterested in the rest of the household staff gathered and waiting anxiously at the base of the stairs.

"Ano…Tomoda-sama?" enquired one of the braver staff members worriedly, his apron still stained with dinner.

Kish halted on the stairway, his grip on the banister unexpectedly tightening. Ichigo watched the progress of his knuckles, from pale, to white, to an icy blue color, startled…she'd never seen him more enraged. Without turning back, Kish addressed the staff in a cold, clear, carrying voice.

"I've said already. I need no assistance. Now…" his voice cracked under the strain of maintaining his calm composure, but nonetheless, he managed to do so. "Now just go! Do whatever you want to! Ichigo – I said, let's **go!"**

_T…Tomodoa? Did he just tell all of his staff to get lost…?_

_I get the feeling it's gonna take a **lot **of getting used to, to live here._

------------------------------------------

Minutes later, through many winding passageways, up and down stairs, through other corridors and in lifts, a very bedraggled Ichigo found herself outside another of those elaborate doorways all the rooms in Kish's household seemed to possess.

Swallowing back a sudden rush of bile, she tentatively waved her hand at the doorway, expecting it to open. It didn't. Trying again, Ichigo pressed her warm hand to the cold surface of the doorway, then stepped back, remembering her past experiences.

Still, the door stubbornly refused to open.

"God!" she growled out loud, "I've had it with this damned house! Curse this bloody place, anyway!"

Ichigo hunched her shoulders, and determinedly marched **straight at the door, **only to be sent flying backwards as the thick, pretty but malevolent door smacked **straight **into her features, sending her skidding across the lush tatami matting into, thankfully, the metal doors of the lift closing behind her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!"

Kish poked his head out, his chest bare against the night's cool tentatively, a skeptical expression written across his features, one eyebrow raised at the hollering Ichigo, only to have her shriek the same phrase once more, and scurry across the ground, away from the sight of his bare chest, one hand clapped to her 'virgin eyes', so as to protect herself from the sight of a half-naked Kish.

"Honey, if you're going to be like that, I won't let you have your half of the bed!" he called in his usual gentlemanly demeanor, though his expression read 'I am pissed off' all over.

_Argh! How am I supposed to **live **here!_

_Annoying, obnoxious, playboy bosses who wander around half naked…never ending corridors and malfunctioning lifts…freaky servants who behave like robots…I'm going to **die **in here-!!_

"Well, if you _do _die here, we'll cover the funeral expenses."

"Argh! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!"

"Who asked you to think?"

Ichigo extended one quivering hand, feeling past the boy and yanking the door open violently, her arm now covering her face. Too startled to say anything, Kish watched as she inched past him like a blind crab, carefully feeling her way into the glittering, mother-of-pearl wardrobe he had especially prepared for her, and slam the door shut.

Kish shrugged. At least it hadn't been _his _wardrobe, else the girl would've killed him already. He had just begun to prepare the bed, simple and idealistic for himself, when another, inhuman shriek whizzed past him. The boy winced. Although her screams had been cute to begin with, they were beginning to irritate him.

Ichigo burst out, her hair wild, her grey eyes dancing with furious fire as she held up a star-spangled, black, lacy nightdress, obviously intended for her, and rounded on him.

"WHAT'S THIS?!? WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?!? WHAT KINDA FREAKY MALFUNCTIONING OBJECT IS THIS?!? WILL IT STRIP ITSELF AWAY FROM ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, OR MAGNETIZE ITSELF FOR YOU?!?"

The teenager stroked his chin, obviously in the pretence of curious thinking. "Hum…well now you mention it, the last two features wouldn't be too bad either…"

"…SHUT UP, YOU FRICKIN' PERVERT!"

Another of Kish's infamous inventions; the lacy black bra went flying through the air, wrapping itself around his head and muffling his next words. He dragged it off, cupping it in one hand thoughtfully, as Ichigo stared horror-struck at the first missile that had come to hand.

"What's this? Did I magnetize this bra to me?"

"STOP FONDLING MY UNDERWEAR!"

A more suitable weapon this time, a metal hairbrush come to hand, sailed with eerie accuracy, bouncing off the rather tender nose of Kish, who rubbed it annoyedly, before picking up the hairbrush and carefully placing it away.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, although I see you're trying to tell me that your bra and your other, intimate belongings should be magnetized, I just really don't have the time-!!"

"Sh…SHUT UP!" called the girl, and Kish could see that as irritable as she was in the late evening, her vigor and supposedly endless energy was beginning to run down.

He pointed at the bed and it's plain, light blue sheets innocently, but demandingly. There was nothing left that needed to be said, although the murderous expression on Ichigo's face betrayed everything she wanted to say.

"It's this or you have to serve me for a thousand more days, honney. It's this…or a thousand more days."

_Damn that frickin' Kish! _

--------------------------------------------

**Bee-beep. Bee-beep. Bee-beep. Bee-beep.**

Ichigo stirred uncomfortably in the now twisted sheets.

She was vaguely aware of having had an absolutely horrible night, but couldn't recall why. The rumpled, warm sheets she clutched to herself and the pillow beneath her head felt like silk…she should have gotten a good night's sleep. The girl raised one arm lazily to swat at her alarm, only to have her flesh smack into the cold wall.

_Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! That **really **hurt, goddamit it!!_

Wincing with pain, the girl rolled over, curious to see what obstacle had prevented her from turning off the alarm…only to see, instead of her regular posters of the singer A.L.I.E.N, a high, brown board that was supposedly the head of the bed.

…_Eh? What's this?_

She turned over, disentangling her own form from the sheets and duvet cover that had cleverly snaked around her. For a moment, the girl worked busily, rustling the rumpled sheets, before she caught sight of the all-too-obnoxiously-familiar face beside her…and froze.

Kish's golden eyes had been squeezed tight closed, as if there were some things he didn't want to see, and his warm, living hand was inches from Ichigo's nose. Petrified, the girl remained silent and still, the memory of last night returning to her at full force.

_That bastard..!!_

Very slowly, like a snake silently dragging its prey away, Kish's hand slid smoothly down the expanse of pillow between them. He seemed to be saying something – unaware of it herself, Ichigo moved closer to try and decipher what he was saying.

"…I…I…Ich---"

Without warning, he struck out, muffling Ichigo's screams. A smirk briefly crossed the now thoroughly awake boy's features, and he spoke aloud, his bait in luring Ichigo to him.

"Got her."

_Huh?!? That frickin' bastard!_

Ichigo was taken completely unaware, as Kish leaned forward and kissed her. It was random, a chance event…totally out of the blue, she told herself. That bastard! And yet, even so, she couldn't thoroughly rid herself of the image of him seconds before he struck, his golden eyes lazily closing…his taste and scent overpowering her…

Utterly oblivious to what she was doing, hesitantly, Ichigo found herself…_kissing back_.

_That bastard! My first kiss was supposed to be for someone else entirely!_

There was no doubt about it; the slight grin on Kish's features was a fully blown-up smirk now, as he savored the sensation of his 'life-long' enemy…kissing him back. They were there, together, having lived innocently together for half a day…and were now…**kissing. **Both of them, each one properly kissing the other.

Ichigo pulled away, enraged. How dare he-how dare that _perverted playboy _try and take advantage of her? And why the hell had she responded to his kiss anyway? It hadn't been painful, though, not like how she had imagined it would be…

_Well, despite the fact it was with **Tomodoa, **my first kiss wasn't...that bad, after all._

Ichigo had finally gotten her breath back.

"You…you…you PERVERTED LITTLE IIJUN, I'M GONNA SMASH YOUR HEAD THROUGH THE ROOF!"

Disgusted, she scrambled out of the twisted bedclothes that they had _shared _together, backing away cautiously across the room and into random objects of furniture on the way. She had…she had…

She had never felt more confused. Had she actually _enjoyed _his kiss?

Kish smirked smugly at her as she struggled to find her way across the room without letting her eyes off him; was he really that much of a piece of eye-candy for her? She really _did _look adorable, for something he could considered a girl…

"Wait, Ichigo! Don't you need help with your school-dress! Take off your nightgown and I'll help you put it on!"

The only response was for a large, ornate set of candlesticks, that Ichigo had chanced to find, to fly through the air, smashing inches from Kish's rather raw nose. He paused, surprised, as the door slammed shut, then added in an undertone.

"…Don't worry, koneko-chan. We'll see each other again, even if you take off without me…in class!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo slumped upon the cold metal of her desk, panting heavily.

She had dressed in a rush, and then endured a mad scramble to get downstairs to the vast, deserted Dining Hall, where she had bolted down a few, meager slices of stale bread – those cooks really had to get new loafs, Ichigo thought disdainfully – and then she had zoomed out of Kish's huge, stately, mansion and down several blocks before arriving at the school.

This high school was like any other high school, truth be told.

Ichigo had heard tell that politicians children, as well as famous child celebrities attended Karakon High, but now she doubted them. Glancing around at the girls and boys surrounding her, in the same shades of grey and red, they seemed your average run of the mill neighborhood kids.

Ichigo remembered Kish's final words, about seeing him in school, and groaned inwardly. The last person she wanted to see right now was _Kish, _with his smug grin and cocky attitude. She'd let his fan girls at him, for all she cared; she just wanted a rest of the annoying teenager.

Ichigo eyed herself critically in the glossy windowpane. She didn't look _half _bad, truth be told…in fact, she looked good enough to be Kish's match in the opposite gender. As if on cue to his name, the bunch of girls clustered around her classrooms windows burst into synchronized squeals of delight.

"There he is!"

"Tomoda-san!"

"Uwaaah! He looks even better than usual!"

"If only he'd ask me out!"

_You wish, _thought Ichigo inwardly. The classroom door clattered as Kish strode up to it, waving airily at the bunch of fan-girls gathered around the windows, who promptly burst into squeals and raptures of delight.

"Kyaaaaa!!!! He waved at uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssssss!!"

Kish **did **look good in the school uniform, Ichigo admitted grudgingly, his red school tie done up in the regular fashion of long and sleek. He strode over to her in a few steps, tugging the chair pointedly out and slumping down in it.

"No way…you pervert!" she hissed at him, scraping her own chair back as he stared lazily up at her, two hands crossed behind his dark green head of hair.

The classroom door banged without the elegance which Kish had opened it, and a middle aged woman, her fading brown hair scraped back into a stern bun, her face lined with age and weariness stepped in, holding a thick records book, and several folders packed to near explosion with papers.

Kish quickly drew his own chair back, moving towards the teacher to help her.

"Wataru-sensei, let me help you with those books. They look heavy."

_...Nani? I didn't think that damned, pervy Tomoda could be so nice…_

Kish turned around, having deposited the teacher's books neatly upon her age-worn desk, and winked mischievously at the inquisitive Ichigo, who promptly recoiled in disgust as she realized he'd done that merely to intrigue her.

_..Huh! He won't get away with that so easily!_

Wataru-sensei settled quickly into her worn, age defected leather chair, adjusting the golden hem of her spectacles precociously on the bridge of her nose.

"Class," she began, "We take upon us on the new semester. This is a time of duty and responsibility, in which we must all progress further into the future and into the limitless depths of English."

_Huh…sounds just like my ex-teachers speech!_

Ichigo whipped around at the mental phrase entering her mind; she was **sure **it wasn't hers, to see Kish, tilting his plastic chair back in a manner which she detested, mouthing Wataru-sensei's words as the feeble, unmindful teacher spoke them.

_That…that **pig! **How can he do that to an innocent and naïve teacher such as her? He's completely cruel?_

An icily precise voice broke the silence. "Shall we begin…?"

Ichigo flushed as she realized she had risen to her feet in her temper, and the whole class, a handsome Kish, one eye lazily opened, were staring at her. She felt the heat radiate off her, and quickly sunk bank into her chair, abashed.

"Gomen nasai…"

_Damn that Kish! Making me all confused…_

Wataru-sensei's slightly confused words broke the silence once more, as Ichigo stared at her feet, determined not to be distracted from her goal, not even by the obnoxious boy sitting strangely close to her.

"No, that's not what we meant. We'll be doing the Chinese-Japanese translations today. And because of Miss…" Wataru-sensei scanned the roll, pointedly ignoring the few giggles that arose tentatively, "…Miss Momoiya's interruption, it'll be her and…" Here the teacher turned to smile, sickly sweet at Kish who smirked straight back.

"Her and Kish Tomoda's turn first. Momoiya will be translating the information Kis…Tomoda procures about himself. You two-up!" she snapped at Ichigo, who gulped, and stood.

A loud chorus of boos, hisses and groans came from the fan-girls. Kish smirked at her, only to receive her scowl, and tugged pleasantly at the joint of her elbow. "This will be extremely _f-u-n," _he hissed at her, trying to make his intentions clear.

Ichigo had reached the point where she was flat-out ignoring him, save for when they had to do work together…

_Damn it. Damn Wataru, damn the fangirls, damn this school, and most of all, DAMN THAT PERVERTED KISH!_

"My name is Tomoda, Kish. I'm thirteen years old. I live in Tokyo, and am acquainted with several people in this classroom right now."

Ichigo translated the words Kish spoke with an air of superiority flawlessly into Chinese, much to Kish's utter delight.

_Good…she'll know the few phrases I'll say next, then._

The neko paused, listening irritably to the boy's flow of smug sounding speech with one ear while she tuned into the gossip with the other. She was in no mood at all to put up with Kish's long, fancy-pancy speeches.

"He says he lives by himself, in Tomodoa Mansion, with several other people. He enjoys school; in particular, Chinese classes, with the absolutely charming teacher, Wataru Yoshizuru-sensei…"

Wataru-sensei flushed a deep crimson as the handsome boy smirked at her, the girl beside him pulling a disgusted face, then attempted to hide her cheerfulness.

"He also says that flexibility and the ability to change is also very important." Ichigo recited in a rather monotonous, bored sounding voice. For a moment, there was silence as Kish spoke rapidly into her ear. Then the girl leapt backwards across the room, scowling furiously at the smug looking teenager opposite her.

"Nani….NANI!??"

"…Momoiya-san, **leave **my class right now, or **translate what Kish…Tomoda-san is saying."**

_I can't believe that! The pervy bastard! Of all things that moron has to say, it has to be **that! **And I've gotta translate it now! Crap! I don't want to…_

Wataru-sensei's expression was thunderous as she rounded on Ichigo, the girl scrabbling backwards to her regular position beside Kish, rather sulkily, as she recited in one fluent string of syllables,

"He also says he has a girlfriend who he loves very much and wishes to marry someday and her name is Momoiya Ichigo…"

Wataru-sensei raised one eyebrow delicately. "What was that, Momoiya-san? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch you there…"

"She said I have a girlfriend whose name is Momoiya Ichigo whom I hope to marry someday, and all of that is true." Repeated Kish in flawless Chinese, looking utterly delighted with himself, because he'd heard Ichigo say the entire thing in Chinese too, only a slight bit faster.

An ominous silence stretched across the classroom, full of splinters and broken glass, penetrating the supple, clean flesh of Ichigo's heart…

_It's…so…hostile! This silence…they don't want me here! Damn Kish…why'd he have to say that?!?_

Then Wataru-sensie broke the silence as she screamed at the petrified Ichigo, spittle flying out from the wet, raw corners of her mouth, her usually beguiling, ice blue eyes bulging with strenuous veins, out of their sockets.

"I will not permit such language in my classroom! Both of you-OUT, OUT! YOU WILL RECEIVE A DETENTION EVERY DAY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK FOR THIS!"

"But, Yoshizuru-sensei," begin Kish, in a slightly whiny but all the more imploring voice.

Wataru-sensei seemed to melt, although her bulging eyes and flying spittle remained.

"I AM SO SORRY, KISH! BUT THAT-" one red talon extended dramatically to jab the air where Ichigo had once stood, "HAS TO GO! A RESPECTABLE BOY SUCH AS YOU SHOULD NOT BE DATING ONE SUCH AS HER!"

The fangirls chorused their agreement of the Chinese teachers words.

Outside, Ichigo slumped against the long stretch of monotonous, grey locker. How much longer would this day go? How was she meant to survive a hundred more of them? With **Kish, **what was more! And…

How would she serve detention that afternoon?


	3. An Unexpected Type of Detention

**Authors Note:**

Wow…how quickly has two days gone by! I feel like writing fanfiction is one of the biggest things on my agenda now! Anyhow I'm working on, let's see – Finishing all of the fanfics I've so stupidly started in a couple o' weeks time!

And **thank you so much, **to all the reviewers!

I hope. So, anyway…on with the show! How will Ichigo and Kish cope, in DETENTION?!? Dun-dun-dun… This chapter has a lot of bickering. Makes me think of a married old couple And don't worry folks – they'll get their act together eventually.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: An Unexpected Type of Detention

How had the day gone by so quickly?

Ichigo relived the school day with great distress, starting off with the horrible Chinese class…following onto the lovesick fangirls…then there was the hideous, smelly Maths teacher…and then, there was this.

She stared dully at the door she stood in front of. Leftover lunches had been decorated cheerfully to welcome new victims of detention's terror regime, while someone had artfully spelt out the words 'Sux 2 ya, creepz' on the door handle, making it quite difficult to open the door. The rest of the door had been mangled, mutilated, burnt, and, in short, **destroyed. **

Now Ichigo faced it with some of the old dread she had felt at entering Kish's servitude. It looked…scary. Was she really going in there? What had _she _done wrong? All she'd done was translated what that utterly **obnoxious **Kish had said…and ended up in detention.

_Kee…I didn't do **anything **wrong! Okay…well…maybe I **did **speak a little fast, and perhaps my actions seemed rash…but…it was all because of that goddamned playboy, Kish!_

_Yeah! That's right! I'll go in there and tell whoever's in charge that…that…that it was all Kish's fault!_

Having made up her mind, Ichigo cautiously pressed down on the meatball encased, metal door handle, and shoved resolutely at the battered piece of wood. It gave in quite easily…due to the fact that someone had just been opening the door at the other end.

It was Kish.

Ichigo blanched, starting away from the door, waving one meatball covered hand at him frantically to _shut up, go away and lock the goddamned door. _However, words didn't get far enough to make it to actual speech. Kish advanced on her, pressing one warm finger to her lips- '_Be quiet'._

His touch was somewhat familiar, Ichigo recalling with forced disgust the kiss they had shared that morning.

He moved to her other side, and for one wild moment, it seemed that he would gag her and drag her away from the school. But no; intent on getting his point across, the teenager lent down, brushing a few strands of Ichigo's red locks away so she could hear clearly what he said.

"Listen up, girlie," he hissed, "I can get us out of this mess. But you've got to co-operate, and all times, **keep your mouth shut. **Do you want me to do this, or do you want to serve another hundred more days?"

_What's with Tomoda? It's almost as if he wants me to help him out-hah! As if I'd do that! But then again…the thought of spending another hundred more days…with this pervert…is unbearable…_

"Okay!" she snarled, frustrated at her inability to do anything. "I'll go with you! Just hurry up and do whatever you're planning, because I tell you Tomoda, I'm warning you now – _if you get me in any more trouble…"_

Her threat fell on deaf ears. As soon as she had agreed, Kish's slender fingers had circled her wrist, and he had started away, obviously intent of getting out of the dreaded detention. He didn't look back or check if Ichigo was keeping up, but simply kept his head down, and wound his way through the school inconspicuously.

"Hey! Wha-?!? Wait!!"

Kish rounded on her, his golden eyes flashing fire menacingly, dragging her in sharply with a subtle flick of her wrist. "You said you'd keep quiet, right, kid?" he demanded in a low voice.

Ichigo nodded, startled for the third time that day. She'd never seen Kish that…frightening. His face had turned into a mask, through which his true emotions couldn't be seen.

"Good. We're almost there."

Ichigo could recognize her surroundings now, having been dragged through endless winding corridors and up and down stairways. She wished desperately that both Kish's house and the school was less complicated – it would have made her life a whole lot more easier.

_What I wouldn't give for a map. A map, that is, which included routes on how to escape from here!_

"Wait!" the red head exclaimed suddenly, "Isn't that?"

"Shut up, I said!"

They had found themselves in the reception room. Dusty glazed windows let little afternoon light in, so the dull, neon lights flickering overhead were charged with the job. Several artificial plants stood around the room, while mismatching chairs, in garish colors, were lined up against the wall.

Kish was still on his relentless rampage, dragging an exhausted Ichigo towards the front desk. He stopped, jabbing his finger fiercely at the thick, dusty log atop the counter.

"Just for future reference, that's the sign-out log. We can forge a date and sign-"

"I'm not stupid! You **should **be in detention…you're thinking of getting out of it! And what for? So you can drool over some girl and leave me here?"

Kish's grip tightened unpleasantly, his nails biting into Ichigo's soft flesh, and he ignored her protests. Ichigo attempted pulling her suffocated hand back, only to have Kish's grip intensify…and drew blood. She stared in horror at the twin pinpricks of blood marking where his fingers had clutched her.

"That hurt! What're you playing at? Trying to hurt me and get us expelled? You bastard!"

There was silence.

"Huh! No nifty comeback this time, eh, pervert? Serves you right!"

Still, Kish's ingenuity at sharp retorts had run dry. For a few seconds, Ichigo gloated in her triumph. Then, pissed of at his inability to do anything, _say _anything that was like Kish Tomoda, she turned to face him, ready to cope an earful.

…_E…Eh?_

The teenager was simply standing there, face lowered towards the ground. And although his face was still dry, his expression unreadable…Ichigo was certain that her words had wounded him deeply. But it was…disconcerting. She'd never seen Kish like that before, silently suffering…it was so unlike him.

But before she could make any attempt at cheering him up, should it be she accidentally-on-purpose hurt herself or tried a lame joke, Kish spoke, his voice full of bitterness.

"So what if it hurt? Have you ever considered who you're hurting with your words? So what if you get expelled? Wouldn't you be happy that you'd finally get away from me or do you _like _it here? Do you really need to talk to someone so much you'd pick a fight? And…" his voice was hurt, but his meaning was clear. Kish lifted his head, his golden eyes blazing with untamed fury…and another nameless emotion, as he directed his last words at her.

"Why do you always call me a bastard, pervert, or address me by my surname? I **do **have a name, you know! That's what people call one another…!"

The girl reeled back, caught in the spotlight of his glare, and lost for words. This certainly wasn't the rude comeback she'd been expecting…and yet…it was even better – it had her gaping, on the point of fleeing form the argument.

_Nani? What's T…what's he driving at? _

_He doesn't mean he wants me to call him 'Kish' or anything, does he? Nani?!? I…don't understand. He's a pervert! A philander! A playboy! He's corrupt! I seriously can't be thinking of letting him take advantage of me, or-or…or do what he asks of me!_

_And yet… he has helped me out…today…at least once…_

Kish was truly yelling now, his eyes vast pools of the pain he had seemed to suffer in silence for years, his voice a determined charge of anger, one that wouldn't be satisfied until he'd gotten the point across.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo? Ever wondered why you're in school? It's because I'm not treating you as a servant! You get luxury, you get clothes, you get food, you get everything! Shouldn't you be grateful for that, rather then picking fights with me like a drunken ma-"

Abruptly, the teenager broke off, clapping a hand to his forehead in disgust, his grip loosening slightly on Ichigo's arm.

_His grip loosened._

It was reflexes; if she hadn't been so used to doing this, Ichigo never would have. Nonetheless, she couldn't change who she was in the blink of an eye. There was a flash of flesh, and a sharp, whip-like crack.

Kish staggered backwards, taken by surprise, one hand going up to rub at the slapped side of his face rather ruefully. It had been…unexpected. Ichigo stood before him, panting slightly, feet spaced apart. Kish's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do-

"Ne, Ichigo!"

it was too late – the girl had turned tail and fled, dashing through the glass doors of the reception lobby. Kish dropped his hand helplessly. Would she ever know? And had he said too much?

--------------------------------------------------------

The rain was cold and hard, bitterly pelting Ichigo as she sprinted through the city's rarely traversed alleyways.

Neon signs glittered invitingly at her, but she skirted them, skidding in the rain. The hand that had slapped Kish hung loosely by her side, Ichigo unsure on what she should do with it. She remembered that brief moment of impact, Kish's skin warm and soft underneath hers.

…_I still don't understand anything._

Her new school uniform was soaked through, the sticky material clinging to Ichigo and revealing her slight curves. But even if it was proving itself to be a more mobile choice of clothing, its damp material was doing little to keep the rain and the cold out.

A split second too late, Ichigo saw the puddle, it's depths huge and gleaming maliciously at her. She dug her flashy new boots in (boots more suited to 'booting' Kish around the house), grinding the heels against the muddy concrete…

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Water dashed the girl and sent her hurtling face first into the gritty puddle. Silt swirled around her features, and Ichigo thanked her lucky stars that, although her nose had been severely grazed, she was lucky not to have been completely immersed in it.

Low chuckling reached her ears, despite them being waterlogged, and Ichigo jerked her head out of the puddle, sending droplets flying as she shook her head this way and that, searching frantically for Kish Tomoda.

He wasn't there.

Instead, a rather rugged looking man, his greasy black hair scraped back into a ponytail was leaning against the opposite wall, watching her. Purple shades covered his beady eyes, and as she watched, his hairy hand went up to stroke the rough bristle of his chin.

He seemed like a hardcore bikie, complete with battered, tacky red helmet hanging off his elbow, and his leather jacket and chain pants dripping water. Ichigo backed away cautiously; the man seemed a shady character. He, having noticed her slight movements however…advanced.

"Hello…my pretty."

His voice was hoarse and guttural, and for some weird, instinctual reason, Ichigo knew it wasn't from lack or overuse of his voice. She moved back once more, being careful to maintain eye contact at all times. The man reached out one hand.

Ichigo hadn't expected him to be so quick –she had thought that she could have blocked him and dashed away. Instead, the man gripped her chin between two foul-smelling fingers, and pushed her against the mossy wall, leaning heavily close to her.

_No! This **can't **be the end! _

_I'm not going to be raped by some weird drug addict in an unknown alley! No! I won't stand for this!_

As the mans face leered and moved closer, Ichigo jerked her chin out of his grip. His face betrayed his emotions for a split second, then the wide, yellow toothed grin was back as he moved in closer, his foul breath overpowering Ichigo.

"Cute girl, why would I harm you? I just want a little kissy…that's all. C'mon. You know I'm hot-don't deny it-"

"No! Get away from me! Pervert! Pervert, pervert, pervert, pervert, per-"

The man's hand went flying, and there was a responding crack. Ichigo's head jerked backwards, impacting on the wall and bouncing back, only to receive another brutal hit from the man. This time, her head remained resolutely still, although the girl flinched at the sensation of his rough skin rasping over hers.

"Good girl. You know what's coming."

There was a creak, as the man bent down, predictably, followed by the sound of metal dragged over metal as he undid his fly… Ichigo let her eyes slide close. After all, if this was going to be the end, she had better enjoy it…

"Get your hands off Ichigo! **GET AWAY!!"**

…_A.L.I.E.N?!?_

The man growled a guttural warning, low in his throat, which quickly changed to a grunt of surprise and pain. Ichigo still hadn't opened her eyes, but she knew what was happening – her rescuer had just attacked her predator, sending him…

There was the sound of metal dragging across the damp concrete, and then there was silence. Ichigo still refused to open her eyes. Someone tugged determinedly on a handful of her wet, tousled, scarlet locks…

She could feel the tears, bubbling up from within, even as she opened her eyes. She already knew who would be there. Ichigo knew her previous thought had just be a false thought, like the letter.

Kish stood before her, the scowl he had directed at the unconscious man quickly fading away to be replaced by a rueful grin. He was leaning with his back pressed into the damp moss of the wall, just like Ichigo, examining her with deliberate carefulness.

"…You okay?"

…_K…Tomoda?_

_Why'd he come all the way here, just to rescue me? Has he been following me all this time? I-I don't understand. No-one else has done this for me before! And that stuff he was telling…well, yelling at me before…all that was true, too!_

_But…but…_

Lost in her thoughts, Ichigo came back to reality at the sense of someone draping the warmth of a coat around here. She looked up, surprised, only to see Kish withdrawing his grip on the coat. He shrugged apologetically.

"You're in my charge now. Can't afford for you to get sick."

_But…but…Tomoda, that's not true! Normally, you wouldn't have come at all…and if you'd come, you'd probably make me pay you to rescue me, or smart-talk that man…or encourage him even! You wouldn't pull those sort of moves…or even give me a coat, either!_

_T…omoda. You've changed. But why?_

Kish read her expression of bewilderment, fear…and the hints of worried realization accurately. He handed her a little something he'd purchased on the way (although he'd never admit that) – a steaming, tacky thermos of hot chocolate, smoke curling from the top.

"You know," he said thoughtfully as she accepted it shakingly, "I get the feeling you understand some of what I was saying before. Want to talk about it?"

For a moment, the girl, having now sunken to the ground, cupped the warm thermos in both hands, not noticing the absence of the rain upon her torso. The thermos had been cold once, she knew. And now…it was warm. Ichigo couldn't find words to describe the feelings welling up inside of her. It was like the warmth of the thermos Kish had brought her had traveled inside her body, and most importantly, warmed up her frozen heart.

Then, having made up her mind, the girl carefully placed the thermos down, letting it's warmth heal the ground.

Kish barely realized what was happening until Ichigo truly was in his arms, her arms surrounding his ribs and squeezing them tightly so they felt like they'd break, her cold head and hair resting atop his warm chest…her body and her emotions surrounding him. Wails arose from her, accompanied by choking sobs – the sound of a broken heart's healing.

The boy hesitated, unsure of what to do. He had a living, breathing body right next to him, being thawed out by his own heat…and that somebody was his so called arch-nemesis. But even so, the teenager smiled discreetly at her embrace, letting his own arms fit snugly around her.

One hand went to rest atop her tangled, red hair, quietly tidying up her messy bangs.

"Jeez, Ichigo. You're one loud crybaby."

And, for the longest time possible, the two remained there, fitting snugly into one another, long after Ichigo's cries had died away.

_But…the most important question to me is…what is it that I'm feeling? And will things still be the same tomorrow? …And the day after that? And after that?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the Kichigo moment I promised! So, please review! XD


	4. Romeo, RomeoAre You for Real?

**A/N:**

I realize this last chapter really threw things into perspective…but I'm expecting this'll be a short fanfic, anyway. So let's say that that 'encounter' was in fact a _dream _Ichigo dreamt while sleeping in class…

So, confused about her emotions, Ichigo heads to the next class, which turns out to be Drama. And they're doing a retake on the whole 'Cinderella' fairytale. Go the Grimm brothers

Can you guess which unlikely couple gets the lead roles? And I wonder if Ichigo's feelings might change when she see how Kish Tomoda behaves towards her after this?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Romeo, Romeo...Are You For Real?

_...Kish?_

**BANG.**

Something heavy crashed down on the tender top of Ichigo's skull, and she let out a wild shriek, jerking backwards in her chair. She then proceeded to turn a dark maroon as Kish Tomda's spiteful fan-girls let out a chorus of jeers, titters and boos, which were designed to make her feel even more embarrassed.

"Sleeping in class, eh, Momoiya?" jeered the boy in question from beside her, "Not very good."

The girl started at the sound of his voice, jerking around in her chair to face him, her eyes bright with anticipation and surprise. It was unlike any other expression she had ever worn facing the teenager before, and he knew it, edging backwards nervously.

"Kish! I'm so gl-"

Something hit her sharply on the back of her head, sending her hurtling forward for a split second, before she regained control of herself. Ichigo whipped around, to see a mass congregation of fangirls, each and everyone at them glaring pointedly at her, their gazes as sharp as daggers.

…_Ouch._

Hastily, she unfolded the note. Bitter words leaped out at her, full of irony and utter contempt. The pen had been pressed so deep into the paper in the passion of the writer, that it had left a thick indent.

'_You are not good enough for our beloved Kish. He is ours and ours alone. He belongs to US. You are just a big, fat FREAK…you old hag! Go back to where you came from, commoner.'_

Tears swam in the neko's grey eyes, blinding her, much to the triumph of Kish's fangirls. It was unlike her to be so touchy at such a simple subject…but she and Kish…she and Kish, just the other day, had had a life changing encounter…The girl bit down her tears, forcing herself to relive that moment, in order to battle away her sorrow.

It was her secret triumph over the massed legions of Kish's fan girls.

_I…don't understand, though. Why did that even happen, the other day?_

"…Kish…?"

The teenager hadn't even been paying any attention to her, his gaze fixed impassively on the dirty slab of the whiteboard. Confused, he glanced around to the redhead girl sitting opposite him, facing him directly, and in her eyes…an expression he'd never seen before.

"What?"

"About the other day…I…wanted to know…" the girl flushed a deep crimson, glancing away, embarrassed. However, Kish's next words changed the whole situation dramatically.

"Nani? What about the other day? Last night, you entered my servitude…what about it?"

The girl's eyes jerked open, surprised. But Kish's face was hard and cold, as impassive as he had been when he had dismissed the staff, his eyes betraying none of his emotions. So…that entire day…had been a…?

_Nani? I don't understand! But I should've known…Kish never would've said those type of things to me all of a sudden, and been so nice! He…he'll never be like that! He's just a plain out bastard, with no sense of what's right and wrong! And yet…and even so…_

_Dammit. Why do I feel like crying? I hate him…! I think…?_

_Damn. I can't cry! Not now!_

The girl held back her tears with some difficulty, her jaw working furiously as she searched in vain for some witty comeback to say. But for the first time in living history, her collection of sharp words had run dry, the girl succumbing to her own personal grief. Even so, a single tear streaked down her features, leaving a trail of salty water as it went.

Kish saw the tear. He saw the tilt of her head which indicated…what, exactly? He reached out a hand beseechingly ; he wasn't quite sure why he was actually trying to comfort her, but even so-

"Yeah, yeah!" piped up one of the fan girls mockingly from behind, "You've been sleeping all day, you know? We hate it when you do that, Kisshu-kun expecially!"

There were a flurry of murmurs and heated discussions at this particular fan-girl's bold use of Kish Tomoda's first name, and quite a few 'But that wench called him that!' from the group of fan-girls. Ichigo, however, only heard half of the sentence.

_We hate it…Kish…especially…_

Indeed, that's what the Maths teacher's expression seemed to say. Little angry veins were standing out against the beet red of his forehead, his menacing, black, eyeballs bulging threateningly, his squarish, purple lips pressed into a thin line. Ichigo winced, squirming backwards slightly in her chair.

"G…gomen nasai."

…_How could I have been so stupid? …I should just ignore that bastard…I've never felt anything for him before, and never will in my life!_

The bell shrieked once more, signaling the end of the lesson. In eerie unison, the class began to scoop up their belongings, tucking them into a messy ball of books, pencils, erasers and textbooks. Ichigo concentrated on her actions, forcing back the hot tears that threatened to fall.

Kish caught up with her quickly outside the classroom, squirming uncomfortably, his own stack of books balanced neatly.

"Look, Ichigo, what happened back there, I'm-"

Ichigo roughly shouldered him aside, keeping her head down so that she could hide behind her hair. "Get out of the way, you jerk." To her horror, she found that her voice was heavy with thick tears, and in a mad dash, she shoved past the boy, sprinting down the hallway.

**BAM.**

The top of Ichigo's head collided with something warm, firm, and unpleasantly fuzzy. The position was awkwardly familiar, and she pulled away, sniffing back unshed tears, to see the solid back of a man – presumably, a…

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!"

The girl dropped into a low bow, all too aware of the man's penetrating gaze through his fashionable spectacles, surveying the red haired girl. He wore a v-line, flimsy sweater, and underneath that, Ichigo was positive she could make out the lyrics of a popular song.

_Maybe there's one teacher I'll like here…_

Surprised, the man surveyed her for a moment, a stunned Kish hanging somewhere behind them, before his face broke out into a gracious smile, his hand repeatedly patting the crown of Ichigo's head.

"Heh…it's okay. It's okay."

"Anou…sensei?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Cautiously, on her extreme guard, Ichigo snuck a peek at the brown haired, lively teacher. He seemed oblivious to her newly created, very tarnished record in the school; all he seemed to see was a cute, young, sincere schoolgirl.

"I'm…Momoiya Ichigo! I'm new here!"

The teacher seemed taken aback, ceasing patting the top of her head for a moment to gaze at her more thoughtfully then before, rearranging the bridge of his spectacles.

"Is that so? Well, welcome, Momoiya-san. I'm Nobuhiro-sensei. You're in class 1A, I take it?"

Ichigo nodded, hardly daring to breathe. Would this kindly, Nobuhiro-sensei be her next teacher?

"Well, fancy that! I'm taking your next class, Drama. In fact,:" the man chuckled, "We've got an interesting production coming up in class. Don't wag class, or I will be **very **disappointed, Momoiya-san!"

"H-Hai!"

--------------------------------------------

(I'm going to have to cut this short, seeing as I'm running low on sugar. Gomen .)

"So, who would like to draw the names from the hat?"

A burble of excited laughter and talk filled the hall. Ichigo was glad of the huge, oak, chamber; it was draughty and large, meaning she could easily hide from that…that…that damned, pervy Kish Tomoda.

But as for drawing names out of a hat, that had **always **been one of Ichigo's favorite activities to do.

_Nope! I won't!_

Too late: her cat ears sprung out on their own, their fur black and silky. Ichigo instinctictively clamped a protective arm over down them, several fingers sticking up and wiggling wildly in the air, to make it seem if she was just … scratching. Her eyes widened as she realized what the gesture could also be mistaken for.

"Yes!" Nobuhiro's face brightened as he scanned the hallway, "Momoiya-san! Come up here…I'd be delighted if you drew the names for the two main leads of **Cinderella: A Japanese Retelling!" **

Very cautiously, and oh-so-slowly, the girl slid from her chair, carefully making her way through the sea of chairs and bodies, twisting to stare at her sharply. She kept her head down, her arm planted firmly on-top, so that no-one could see her ears.

"Stupid bitch. Whats she doing?"

"Probably wants to look like a retard-"

"Or maybe that fat prick wants to get Nobuhiro-chan to fall in love with her!"

'Just using Tomoda-kun…"

"She deserves to die!"

"We've got to teach her a lesson -"

Ichigo's heart thumped unpleasantly at these comments, even more so at the last one, her pulse accelerating so that the warm, furry ears which had just disappeared, popped up once more. Still, she couldn't help but feel some sort of smugness at the fact Kish's fan-girls thought she 'used' him. If only they knew.

Ichigo had reached the front of the class, now. The hat threatened to make her heart pulse race once more, it's sleek, velvety exterior tempting her. Nobuhiro-sensei beckoned good-willed. "C'mon, Ich…Momiya-san! Come pick the names! We'll see if they're any good!"

_Right! I don't care who I pick out…after all, just a few minutes before, we had to nominate people for the roles of 'Prince-kun' and 'Cinderella-chan!' I definitely won't be in this…although that filthy, disgusting philander might be!_

Ichigo summoned a deep breath, plunging her warm hand into the hat's contents. Crumpled, coarse paper brushed against the finesse of her skin. She snatched one at random, and lifted it triumphantly above her head, making sure that her arm was still securely in place.

Nobuhiro-sensei outstretched one hand, and Ichigo placed the wadded up ball of paper within it.

"Arigatou…my princess."

"A-" Ichigo began, all too intent on returning the favor, but then her jaw went slack, eyes widening at his words. She pressed one hand to her lips, her face flushing a dull crimson, all too aware of the dozen staring, beading eyes, filled with hatred, loathing and evil intent, their glares pinpointed on **her, **and **her alone.**

_Nani? What did Nobuhiro-sensei say? M…my princess? Eeeh?!? What does this mean? I-I don't understand! This is too weird! I don't like this school! I don't like this school at all! Nope! Not at all! Not one bit! And I especially **DO NOT LIKE THAT KISH TOMODOA!**_

"Momiya-san?" the concern and genuine friendliness was back in Nobuhiro-sensei's eyes as he watched her cautiously, "Momiya-san? Would you do me the honors of reading out who the Prince…um, that is, the person who will be playing the role of the Prince be?

Neither Ichigo and Nobuhiro, nor luckily, the fangirls, had seen the look that had passed over Kish's features for a moment, as fleeting as it was. It was jealousy, in its pure, unchanging form.

"Y…yes! The prince is," Ichigo took the ball of carefully smoothed out paper, the tracery of a single word in fluroscent, pink calligraphy etched onto it. She had no need to read out the actual name – his nickname was good enough. The word 'Prince' in loopy, curly pink writing was emblazoned across the crumpled ball of paper, adorned with hearts and stars and what-not.

"Kish Tomoda."

As soon as she had said the single two letters, the class erupted in squeals of delight and love. Kish, sitting smugly and contently at the centre of his rabid bunch of fan-girls, watched it all lazily, his expression amused, although not quite satisfied. Was he waiting for something? Ichigo bit back a volley of insults. Was he waiting for her to choose…the princess?

"Now, the princess if you please, Momoiya-san."

Ichigo repeated the process, fishing for a screwed up wad of paper, ignoring her triumph. After all, if Kish was expecting her to be chosen as the princess, he was absolutely one hundred percent **_WRONG. _**The class would never have elected her the princess.

Ichigo smoothed out the wad of paper, and, if possible, Kish's grin doubled and intensified. She had an eerie sense of being set up – had that meddling, pesky, green haired, all together too handsome teenager set her up? With a growing sense of dread, Ichigo smoothed out the paper.

And there it was, printed in neat, rather spiky black text, across the sliver of paper. Ichigo knew whose handwriting that was, and she knew whose pen that was. Fury rose within the girl, a fury hell hath not known itself. She hurled herself at the teenager, wishing a weapon could come to hand-

And found one. The neko began pelting a rather startled but smug Kish with shreds of his workbook- a fitting punishment for his crime.

"Kish To-mo-daaaa!! I will NOT forgive you for this!"

Kish simply smirked at her, giving a simple "Aren't you happy, sweetheart?"

There were boos and hisses from the chorus of fangirls, and a few jealous suggestions that Ichigo had poisioned them, or perhaps, even worse, mutilated their voting system somehow. The rumors, spiteful and distrusting, grew more and more by the tenfold, each as unlikely as the next. The answer was simple – Kish did like Ichigo. But did Ichigo return his affections?

Nobuhiro-sensei picked up the forcibly screwed up ball of paper that Ichigo had thrown away in disgust, smoothing it out carefully so that he could read out the name written on it.

"And, as some of you might have predicted, Momoiya Ichigo, _my princess, _is the princess."

Scathing boos and hisses pierced the girl, but she ignored them, all too intent on berating Kish Tomoda, now ducking for cover underneath the nearest, swooning fan-girls desk, to avoid the wrath of his angry 'lover'.

Ichigo froze. There were those words again. 'My princess'. Kish smirked up at her.

"That's right. **My **princess. Love ya, Ichigo."

It was then that Ichigo realized what an awkward situation they were in. She had thrown herself on-top of him, when he had chanced to tentatively crawl out from under cover. The knowing glint in Kish's eyes spoke all.

And for the second time that day, the teenage, green haired boy leant up, his lips brushing softly against Ichigo's and remaining there fixedly. A great groan arose the class, but Ichigo and Kish didn't notice it. A blush slowly stole up Ichigo's features, claiming her nose, cheeks, and was reaching steadily upwards-

**Ba-dm. Ba-dm.**

_Eh? My heart…this shouldn't be happening! I hate this guy! And yet…and yet…_

**WHAP.**

Ichigo recoiled and sprung away, taken by complete and utter surprise. A fan-girl, her gaze dark, cruel and penetrating, stood over the crumpled two lying on the ground, one hand having firmly whacked Ichigo's arm from her head.

"Ne, baka! Whats with the black cat cosplay ears!"

One hand sprung to Ichigo's head…but it was too late.


	5. A Play & A Confession

A/N:

To all the reviewers, of _BOTH _To Find a Husband and 101 Days of Kish – I am so deeply grateful for your kind and encouraging words! Your reviews really make all the difference to me, and give me the enthusiasm to keep going on.

Arigatou, reviewers 333

So, without further ado, and with all my love, I present to you, the next chapter of 101 Days of Kish!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: A Play & A Confession

"_Ne, baka! What's with the black cat cosplay ears?"_

Ichigo's face flushed as she realized she'd let her guard slip for a moment, just a moment, while that Kish Tomoda had been…kissing her. It was all his fault that her secret had been found out! She shot a particularly venomous glare at the teenager below her, then scrambled away from him.

"They're…I…uh…"

For some weird, unexplainable reason, Ichigo's usual excuse just would **not **come. She stammered, choking hopelessly on the words but finding herself incapable of producing any reason why she was 'wearing' sleek, velvety black cat ears.

Beneath her, Kish struggled away,, to stare in awe at the ebony cat ears, protruding from Ichigo's red locks. What had happened? Why, all of a sudden, had two very realistic cat ears simply sprouted of the top of her head?

Ichigo's look of panic told Kish everything the grim faced boy needed to know.

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut, sweat-dropping nervously. She'd never been in a situation as awkward like this one before. _Damn you, Shirogane, for giving me these cat ears! _She cursed silently, hoping someone, _anyone, _would relieve her of this awkwardness. The fan-girl, her eyes glittering with triumph, reached up to tug sharply on her cat ears, when…

Something warm and solid abruptly flew in front of Ichigo, bodily defending her from the fan-girl. Ichigo was pushed backwards several centimetres, her eyes closed against the unexpected impact of flesh. Her hip brushed her desk, but luckily, her unnamed savior pushed her no further back.

"E-Eto?"

"Stay _away _from Ichigo!" commanded the voice, brusque and fierce, "She didn't do anything wrong to you! Just leave her alone, would you, Ashikata-san? Leave the both of us alone!"

Ichigo knew that voice…but why was Kish Tomoda defending her? It didn't make any sense. He was always the smug philander…she recalled her dream, and flushed once more. Fantasies like that would never become reality…and yet, here he was, her number one enemy…defending her for something he knew absolutely N-O-T-H-I-N-G about.

"T…Tomoda…"

But Kish seemed more intent on scaring Ashikata, the fan-girl he had addressed away. The teenager stood in front of the cowering red-head, his arms spread protectively and his legs stood apart, to defend her from any oncoming attacks. Ashikata's face twisted horribly, then contorted into some sort of wild sob.

"T…Tomoda-kun! T…_TOMODAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUNNN! _**I'M SO SOOOOORRRRYYY! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOORRRRGGGGGGGIIIIIVVVVVVVVVEEEEEE MEEEEEEEE!"**

Kish's expression was, once more, one Ichigo had never seen before; a look of mingled pity and disgust. He eyed the girl apprehensively, waiting for Ashikata's tears and plight to stop. Even so, he still pushed Ichigo back, away from the fan-girls, Kish still standing protectively in front of her.

Timidly, she tapped one of his shoulders, uncomfortable at seeming so close to him. "A…ano, Tomoda, you d-don't even know about…these…these…" she tugged at one of her silky ears in explanation, "these cat…cos…play ears…"

Much to her surprise, the teenage boy offered up a rueful grin over his shoulder at her, his eyes understanding and consoling. Ichigo was taken aback by his expression…normally she would've expected some snide comeback, or a demands for his payment for protecting her. But…this…was so unexpected.

"Heh. Don't worry about it." One slender finger reached out, and flicked Ichigo's nose, so that the girl blinked. "Your face told me everything I needed to know about those cat-ears."

"…Eh?"

_Eh? I don't understand-I **really **don't understand! Tomoda was mean before…and spiteful back then…and then…he's kind once more? It's like it was in my dream, him defending m-m-m…m…._

_Ah, shucks! I don't care! I really don't! But I think I've come to see…Tomoda has a lot of mood swings! …But in his **good **mood swings, he really is…very kind._

Ichigo immediately resolved to try and work with the teenager, and her new boss…some benefits might come out of it. And Kish seemed genuinely nice…for the moment, anyway. Ichigo's determined resolution only lasted for two and a half minutes approximately.

Kish turned around, the malicious twinkle once more firmly in place, as he slowly rotated his shoulders around so that he was facing Ichigo, face-to-face, body-to-body. Ichigo could read his expression clearly, and there was every trace of lust in it.

She extended a hand firmly, to push the teenage boy away in the universal gesture of 'you may have saved me, but that gives you no right to supposedly claim your _reward_'

Too late. Two arms shot out on either side of her, trapping the nervous red-head in between Kish's torso, and the plastic of her desk just behind her. Ichigo let out an involuntary squeak. Why was Tomoda suddenly so…so _interested _in her? And she hadn't even said she returned his feelings!

_O…or do I? I-I don't know!_

"Ne. Ichigo."

The voice startled Ichigo, from where she had been semi-consciously letting her eyes close, and she jerked upright, awkward once more in Kish's grip. But his voice was gentle and calm…the teenager speaking in kind tones she had never thought would see the daylight.

His mouth was inches from hers now, and the girl was no longer sure on whether she planned to avoid it or not.

"When I said I love you…I…"

_**KRAK-A-DOOM.**_

"Wah!" Kish sprung away from Ichigo, his hands protectively clasping the top of his skull in a paroxysm of pain. Ichigo was startled too, backing away from the teenager crying out in pain, when a friendly voice – presumably her rescuer, entered her knowledge.

"Momoiya-san, are you alright?"

Nobuhiro-sensei, as kindly as ever, smiled down on her fondly, one hand cradled in the other from where it had hit Kish sharply on the head. He concentrated his gaze on the green-haired boy then, turning away from Ichigo. The red-head looked on, too stunned to do, or say anything.

"Tomoda-kun! I would've thought better of you! Kissing a girl twice in one lesson, you should have had enough! Save it for the play!"

_Ah…the play…_

Two arms latched firmly around Ichigo's waist, dragging her backwards across the floor, and she jerked around sharply, astounded to see a young woman with thick spectacles, dressed in a flouncy maids outfit, carting her across the room. By the looks of it, she seemed a tailor…as did the rigorously laughing man, who was dragging Kish in the opposite direction.

Ichigo squirmed in the maid's grip. "Nani?" she questioned.

"Don't worry! We're just getting you into your Cinderella costume! And the same goes for your boyfriend!" chirruped the maid cheerfully.

…_A costume…?_

(and **yes, **before you rag on at me – THE MAID AND THE 'RIGOROUSLY LAUGHING' MAN ARE AYAME SOHMA AND MINE KURAME FROM FRUITS BASKET! Bwahaha )

----------------------------------

_Nine minutes later…_

Ichigo had never felt more self-conscious in her life. The maid had forcibly dragged her into a small, tent-like shelter, and then proceeded to stuff numerous girly accessories on the red-haired teen girl, apparently not hearing Ichigo's loud protests.

Now she was dressed in a lacy, and rather buoyant creamy dress, filled to the brim with glittering jewels, layers of lace, a touch of ruffles here and there, and a large bow protruding from the center of her chest. Two plastic slippers, rather glassy in the afternoon light adorned Ichigo's petite feet, and a black choker circled her neck.

Ichigo was only thankful that her hair had been left in it's usual two ponytails – if the maid, who had introduced herself as _Kurame Mine, _had touched her hair…there would've been hell to pay. Ichigo surveyed herself worriedly in the floor length mirror, propped up a few feet from her.

"Well? What do you think? Your dashing Prince will fall head over heels in love with you. Ne?" persisted Mine from the side of the room, eyes sparkling at the opportunity to dress up a seldom seen cute, cat-girl.

Ichigo fiddled with the tiara precociously balanced atop her head, before adjusting the glittering bracelets along the length of her arm. "It's…" she began, uncertain how to express her utter love of the cute garment.

"Cute? Hot? The costume looks good on you! Ne, ne?" squealed Mine in paroxysms of delight. Ichigo averted her eyes.

Without warning, the cloth flap obscuring the classes view of Ichigo was ripped open dramatically, and the neko-girl could've _sworn _she had Scottish music in the background. A man, his silvery hair cascading down his back, dressed elaborately in Chinese garments stood in the doorway, one arm upraised to the sky.

Mine applauded ecstatically. Delighted. "Master! Have you seen the delicious outfit on this absolutely scrumptious girl? And what of her beautiful Prince? Bring him in, bring him in…let them feast their eyes upon one another!"

Ichigo sweat-dropped, as the silver-haired man eyed her in utter adoration, his gaze sweeping up and down, traveling through where every place of the dress hugged her slim figure accordingly. It was like being under the light of a **very **bright searchlight.

Finally, the man tore his reluctant gaze away. "Fabulous work, Mine!" he exclaimed. "I shall now procure the man!" One arm swept around, dragging a teenage boy behind him, drawing the princely figure into the centre of the room. Ichigo gawped, Mine squealed with delight.

"Ouji-sama!" (Ouji-sama: Prince)

Standing before Ichigo was a dashingly handsome young man. His green hair had been carefully pulled into one ponytail, swept to the back of his head. He donned forest-green garments, white cloth peeking fashionably out here and there. A white doublet, lined with lace, finished the final touch. The prince's boots were a bark-brown, reaching up to his knees, the leather soft and supple. And a brown cap, a single perky feather sticking out of it, completed the look.

Kish's eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. This couldn't be Ichigo…that was impossible! This girl was utterly…beautiful! The color of the dress made her figure truly stand out, the material hugging her sexily in all the right places. As for her chest, in this dress…

Like Ayame had done before him, it was very hard for Kish to avert his gaze. Ichigo's mouth hung agape as she took him in. Kish wondered wryly what he looked like, when a hand in the small of his back sent his flying forward. By the look on Ichigo's face, the same thing had happened to her, and she hurtled towards him…

Their mouths met, in an awkward reunion at last, and both Mine and Ayame shrieked and applauded.

"Young lovers, young lovers, I tell you, Mine!"

"Brought together by the sight of one another in such fine garments!"

"Our finesse has served its purpose! Young man, do not be afraid to live out your fantasies with this absolutely **beautiful **young woman!"

"And you, Momoiya-chan, somewhere in your heart you are longing for his touch! Do not be afraid to conquer your fear!"

"**AS IF I WOULD DO ANYTHING OF THE KIND!!"**

------------------------------

_Ten minutes later…_

"Ouji-sama…we will meet again, I swear to you…" Icihgo read out clumsily from the flimsy sheet of paper she held before her. Her words were stuttered and slurred, her voice uncertain, and the girl had found concentrating on trying not to trip over the overly long hem of her skirt near impossible.

Kish was just as awkward. His part required him to perch atop a 'church steeple' in this particular scene. However, there was no church steeple here, and Nobuhiro-sensei, had very matter of factly, produced a thin, wobbling chair for the teenager to balance upon.

"Ouji-sama…by the Gods, we will meet again someday…because…" Ichigo flushed as she read Kish's line silently. It was a soppy 'I love you' sort of line, and Ichigo was only thankful it wasn't _her _who had to read it out.

"I understand, my princess," Kish began awkwardly, struggling to keep his balance as his fan-girls cooed in delight, picturing themselves in the hated Ichigo's role. "I understand all too well the pain in your heart…"

'Because I have suffered that pain of hurting you before."

Was it just Ichigo, or had his voice suddenly mellowed? Was that bitter note in Kish Tomoda's voice acting or his true emotions? Her eyes swam with unshed tears, and the neko held them back tentatively. His voice held every trace of the bitter-sweet emotion that had flooded her…in that particular dream…

**Ba-dm.**

"And I swear to God," Kish's voice shook slightly, and he stared imploringly into Ichigo's panicky face, which she turned away embarrassed, "I swear to God I will never let you walk alone again, because I…I…"

His voice choked off. Ichigo couldn't understand why she had thought the line cheesy before-hand. Now, now she could completely relate to the Prince Charming's situation. It was devastating. Grief wallowed up within her, as she read her next line…

_Maybe if the Prince finds me, I'll be the special person after all…_

Had Kish found her? Finally, his voice broke through, full of such utter conviction it made her want to cry.

"I love you."

It was true. His words…seemed so true. And yet, Ichigo didn't want to believe them…not yet, for fear she would only hurt herself once more. Then, another voice, a deeper one this time, full of barely suppressed rage broke through. Ichigo recognized the voice.

"Ichigo! That's not true! Don't love him! **I LOVE YOU! **Tell me if you remember me…I'm only doing this job so I could see you again! I love you!_ I love you!"_

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, and Kish pulled away. His face had been inches from hers…a great wave of relief and despair swept through her, shaking the girl to her bones. But, a new face appeared in her line of vision, and she knew all too well who it was.

"No…" Thoughts raced – Nobuhiro's face was so familiar, and yet, so unfamiliar…it couldn't be…it absolutely couldn't be _him _come back to haunt her waking memories. If it was him…Instinctively, Ichigo's hand balled into a fist – prepared.

"Hiro Akashi-sempai?"

Hiro's face contorted, glazed with tears as he stared up at her beseechingly. He didn't see the disgust and hatred that flittered over Kish Tomoda's face, as the boy moved ever closer towards Hiro Akashi.

Hiro's gaze was focused on Ichigo, now crying openly.

"That's right. Ichigo…" a hand reached out, and cupped Ichigo's chin. The other reached forward, winding itself into Ichigo's red locks. "Ichigo, I love you…I came all the way for this, to see your heart be stolen by some one else!"

Both Ichigo and Kish stiffened. Surely…he didn't mean…

**Ba-dm. Ba-dm. Ba-dm. Ba-dm. Ba-dm. Ba-dm. Ba-dm. Ba-dm. Ba-dm. Ba-dm. Ba-dm.**

Ichigo couldn't control her beating heart, but neither Hiro nor Kish was complaining. She had found herself hopelessly caught up in a web of lies, deceit…and love? Ichigo no longer knew who her heart belonged to…and she could honestly say that A.L.I.E.N no longer concerned her at this moment.

Hiro Akashi…Ichigo's best friend at a time, in Elementary School, in Okinawa. After Hiro had moved, Ichigo had been heart-broken, but Hiro had come back to see her every single holidays, and **every single weekend. **But as time wore by, the two had found themselves drifting apart…

Hiro had been Ichigo's first and foremost childhood sweetheart. But the question was, would old love replace new love right now?

"Ne!" came an angry shout, and Kish shouldered Hiro roughly to the ground, his expression murderous, "Get off **MY GIRLFRIEND!"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh… a twist. A plot twist!

Hey, at least Ichigo and Kish are beginning to be more open about their feelings for one another, ne? I'm eventually going to make them…I hope, anyway. Or Hiro Akashi might steal Ichigo away!

It was funny – I had the idea of a teacher hitting on Ichigo with all that 'My Princess' bluff, but I like this twist way, way better Oh, and for any of you wondering Hiro Akashi's age? He's six years older then Ichigo (woah, BIG GAP) …but then again, in **Full Moon wo Sagashite, **to you that know it, Mitsuki loves a boy ten years older then her!

So, I'm good. And Hiro's approximate age is…nineteen-ish, I would think. Or hovering around twenty. That's good! Please Review!


	6. This Is How Her Heart Breaks

**Authors Note:**

It seems like such a long while now, that I started writing 101 Days of Kish, and I am utterly grateful to all the support and encouragement I've received! Thus, to those of you that have reviewed, and do review, feel free to copy and paste this link into a new window, and save the banner I've made for you!

Go to my profile: the link is there, seeing as I'm not allowed to put links on fanfic. It'll have your names written above the link to the banner, so ya know where to look, ne!

I hope you enjoy Chapter Six of 101 Days of Kish! Sorry for the lag of updates! And OMIGOSHNESS! It's getting ANGSTY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: This Is How Her Heart Breaks

Two faces glowered down at the red-haired girl, frozen to the spot. One was mature, desperate…the other angry…and helpless. They frightened her…they were so demanding…but she couldn't find any answer to appease them. How _does _one say they don't know without hurting anybody?

"I…" she stammered, alarmed, her grey eyes huge pools of terror.

'Please…Ichigo-chan…" Hiro chipped in, his thumb stroking her cheek affectionately. There was a crack, and Hiro stumbled away, his hand pressed to the side of his face. Kish glowered at him, furious, one arm still flung out from where it had hit Hiro away.

"I said already! Get _off _my girlfriend!"

Kish grabbed at Ichigo, his nails digging into Ichigo's flesh, and she winced…she couldn't drag her eyes away from his furious, imploring expression. But then the moment passed, and the regret was gone…replaced by burning, fiery rage. It was not a good time to be in Ichigo's place.

"What the HELL?!? You idiot, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! S…damn it!"

Kish shook Ichigo violently, then thrust her away, frustrated, to the loud cheers of the fan-girls. His face had turned a dark red in the few moments that had passed, and he turned away, his voice dark…almost as thunderous as his murderous expression.

"I…you under-estimated me, baka. Go home to your boyfriend, Ichigo."

_Nani, nani?!? B-boyfriend? Okay, I'll admit I've always admired Hiro-san…but not as much as A.L.I.E.N! A-and why's T…Tomoda all of a sudden saying I'm his girlfriend, and then getting fed up because Hiro-san's back here…I don't understand!_

Hot tears bubbled up within the girl, and she refrained herself from crying with a lot of difficulty. The usual lip-biting, or frustrated replies didn't seem to work anymore. Sorrow welled up deep within her, threatening to spill out if she didn't get a grip on herself. She…really didn't understand.

Ichigo used to think she knew everything. Now…there was nothing worth salvaging from her troubled mind, let alone knowledge.

Her emotions were…distorted, in a sea of confusion. Why had Hiro Akashi been stalking her for all this while, secretly watching from afar? It would've made her felt so much better if he'd just been the handsome, ordinary boy that he was…someone she'd loved, not someone who hid from her. But now…did she still feel the same way she did, after all those years of separation?

And…and Kish. Ichigo cast her flushed face towards him. The teenager, standing snobbishly across the room from her, surrounded by his fan-girls…was _staring _at her, full on. As soon as he met her gaze, he jerked his own away, with a pissed off sound. He smiled through gritted teeth, in a 'flirty' manner at the nearest fangirl, causing her to erupt into squeals.

Ichigo looked away, the first of her tears spilling out. Why? She didn't know why.

_I don't understand…anymore. Are there really…two people…twomales-here…that actually like me? Me, Momoiya Ichigo, who has cat-ears and a tail that pops out when my heart beats fast? This…really can't be happening. Hiro – an old friend and my crush would never like me. And…as for Tomoda…_

Her mind went back to that surly glare he had given her moments before, and she felt even more dejected.

_He probably hates me now. He was…treating me fairly well before, but now that Hiro-san's come back and is claiming he's always loved…me…Tomoda's been very annoyed. Tomoda tried to defend him. Hiro…Hiro just…randomly blurted out his affections…I…Tomoda…I…don't…Tomoda…understand…Tomoda-!!_

_TOMODA?!?!?!?!?_

"Ichigo. Ichigo-chan. I…Ichigo…I lo…"

Ichigo snapped out of her reverie, to see the face of Hiro Akashi, up close, probing into her mind, his expression pained…yet greedy. He was mumbling out the words, but already, Ichigo knew what he would say…but…she **didn't want to hear them.**

_W…hy? Hiro-san, Tomoda? Why **now **of all times?!?_

"L…"

Hiro's face moved closer, and Ichigo flushed, sweat-dropping as she tried to move away from his eager, hungry touch. She didn't want to be this close to Hiro. She couldn't remember him that well anymore.

"Le…"

"Ichigo…tell me…" Ichigo backed away, Hiro forcing her up against the wall, and bodily pushing his body into hers. The contact was hard, slamming Ichigo's head back; with a fervor, she remembered her dream…and how much Hiro seemed like that man now. He was hot, sweaty…utterly disgusting.

"Lea…"

Hiro was moving closer…and closer…every second, his breath foul, rank and fetid upon her face. The heat and stench combined were unbearable. He shoved his pelvis into hers, and she squealed, surprised at his roughness…and frightened. She didn't want this to be happening…at all.

"K…KISH!"

Kish jerked around, surprised at her cry…and then his face contorted at the sight of a panicked, flustered, flushed girl, being forced up against the wall. He started forward, but for reasons best unknown, Ichigo's strength had finally come.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

Two hands forcibly shoved the older male away. Hiro, intent on professing his love to Ichigo with a kiss, was abruptly pushed away, crashing in a very ungainly way onto his bottom. He cursed, and stared up at the motionless girl, her face shadowed. It was definite; a small tear trickled down the side of her face, and fell a million miles to earth.

'Ichigo, hu…wait!!"

"I said…" she echoed, her voice dangerously low and shaky, "Leave me alone!"

The class fell silent, staring at the red-haired girl, propped delicately up against the wall, her face shadowed and thunderous. Kish held out a hand beseechingly, unsure of what he was planning to do, but knowing her inner turmoil…and what _she _was going to do…

"Ichigo…?"

Too late. The girl stood, and stormed from the classroom, taking great care to trample her costume along the way (much to the cries and dismay of Ayame Sohma and Mine Kurame, huddled in the corner where they were oohing and aahing over the shojo triangle). Ichigo yanked the door open forcibly, where it rebounded against the wall, and quietly slipped out of the classroom.

In her wake, she left silence.

-------------------------------------------

"TO-MO-DA!"

Ichigo jerked upright, sweating and panicky. The alarm bee-beeped cheerfully beside her head, accompanied with the _clink _and _clonk _of its broken clogs. She smiled tenderly at the pink, chicken shaped alarm-clock…obviously, Kish was using one just like hers back home, to help her home-sickness.

That reminded her. Kish. Where was he? Wouldn't he have made a perverted action towards her as soon as she woke?

She shifted her weight awkwardly, and turned (presumably to poke the latter), only to see Kish's half of the bed neatly folded and appropriately arranged. The teenager must have left earlier…and although Ichigo faked a grin at that, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at his early departure.

_Ah…yeah…yesterday…was pretty bad, wasn't it?_

_Come to think of it, I had a dream about K…Tomoda, didn't I? Uh…I can't…remember it now…why'd I dream about him? I-I don't remember anything…at all…but why did Tomoda leave early?_

In a semi-dazed way, Ichigo dressed herself in the cute, grey and red uniform. She half expected Kish's hands to be there, traveling up and down her form as he 'helped her button hp her attire', but for the first time, his presence was strangely absent.

The red-haired girl washed her face, and ate in total silence, still reflecting on what had happened. She wondered if Hiro Akashi was still teaching Drama…and whether or not she'd have the guts to face him today. Her stomach turned over, and queasily, she set off.

Hoping to run into Kish, for reasons unknown to the girl, Ichigo traced his usual path, following his footsteps from where they'd been embedded into the earth. There was still no sign of Kish…anywhere.

_Maa…why am I doing this? Do I really want to apologize, or do I just want to wallop him one and run away? Aaah….why I am feeling like this? This is so goddamned stupid! I don't…no, I do! I love A.L.I.E.N-san, and A.L.I.E.N-san alone!_

_Then, _asked a little voice in her head rather slyly, _why have you taken to haunting Kish's footsteps? And if you truly, **truly **love A.L.I.EN, like you claim you do…how come you call Kish by his last name in a friendly, teasing manner…but insist on calling 'the one you love' by –san?_

Her sock, rather grey from the puddles she'd been traipsing through, snagged on a toothy rock resting by her heel…and Ichigo stumbled, her bag flying away from her as she landed with a heavy 'oof' on the hard, cold, cobblestone pathway.

Gravel stung her knees, and her eyes watered…but it wasn't because of the rocks biting into her flesh. A snide snicker echoed throughout the alleyway, and, frightened, Ichigo pushed herself upright again, wiping away the worst of the mud, and staring around hopelessly.

The alleyway seemed…vaguely familiar, with its mossy walls and nooks and crannies here and there, perfect for lovers to hide out in…Footsteps echoed across the pavement, enhanced by the steady drip-drip-drip of water plinking off the roof. Ichigo spun around, her eyes wide, her arms outstretched for any solace, hoping to see…hoping…

"Heh-heh. Ichigo-chan, do you want to make up for yesterday, ne? I brought some friends with me too…just in case I'm _forced _to share you…"

"H-Hiro-san?!?!?"

The teenager…or the young man…or _whoever _he was, had changed his appearance drastically. He even resembled…the man in her dream! Ichigo realized in horror. Hiro wore the same t-shirt enscribed with the lyrics of A.L.I.E.N's most popular song, but that was the only human thing he retained.

He had shrugged on an oily, leather jacket, and had spiked his hair back in wave after wave of dirty brown spikes. He wore rugged, black jeans, stained with mud, and ripped open at the knees, where he had presumably fallen down. A leather choker circled his neck, complete with spikes.

Ichigo was trapped. She had nowhere to run. She had the vague sense of a dozen pairs of eyes, staring hungrily at her in a dozen different places.

"I…Iie! You're not Hiro-san! H-Hiro-san wouldn't do this! H-Hiro-san would…would…"

"Would what? Would he rape you in public, to make you feel better?" There was a chorus of rude sniggers, that bounced off the walls of the alleyway, mocking Ichigo as she slowly crawled backwards, all too aware of the wall that would bar her way to freedom.

Her eyes widened as she scrambled madly backwards, her hands scrabbling across moss…and her head smacked against the solid wall of grey. It was…happening again. First in the dream, now in reality – why couldn't this be a dream? And who would come to save her?

_Wake up, Ichigo! _She prayed behind closed lids, _wake up! Wake up! **WAKE UP!**_

A hand patted her shoulder, and despite herself, Ichigo stole a glance. Hiro Akashi-who-wasn't-Hiro Akashi was standing over her, his features twisted into some grotesque mask as he patted her genially.

"Easy, girl," he said softly, "I'll try my best not to make it hurt, if you cooperate. And you were right. I'm not Hiro. Just stay calm. I have a daughter about your age."

Stay calm? Ichigo forced a laugh; more like a grunt of fear, she supposed. Three was no way out of this…and she was certain Kish Tomoda wouldn't turn up just in the knack of things, and force the Hiro-imposter away from Ichigo.

She'd been deceived into thinking Hiro, her own friend Hiro…really loved her. The imposter didn't. He just wanted her to satisfy his sexual desires.

The man struck, his tongue rasping up the length of her ear, and Ichigo let out a scream, frightened and flailing desperately. His arms pinned her own to the wall, and his knee was in her pelvis, preventing her from moving. She struck out at him, trying to gouge her nails into his flesh, but everytime she missed…

And Kish wasn't coming.

"Let go of me!"

The rough, cold end of the man's tongue probed into her ear, exploring futile desires, and Ichigo screamed, a wild, inhuman cry, one hand flying out and connecting with his face. He sprang away, his own hand reaching up to the spot where she'd slapped him.

"You…you…"

His expression was distorted, horrified and infuriated, a look of pure loathing, as one hand reached down to fiddle with the metal buckle of his pants. Ichigo watched it, hearing it clunk and jingle, wishing, _praying _that Kish would come…

There was a dull thunk, echoing in the alley…like someone had just dropped a heavy school-bag, and Ichigo's heart soared…

"GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL! NOW!"

The voice was unexpected, and she opened her eyes. A man, no, he was barely a man, stood silhouetted in the alleyway. His build was slim, and sturdy, like that which you would expect a rock star to have. His dark green hair was let loose, swirling about him. His clothes…

Consisted of a blazer, thrown to the ground abruptly, and every-day clothes in gothic shades of black and white. But what struck Ichigo most was the man's expression, ridged, defiant…and thoroughly raging. It was a face full of passion and strength for something Ichigo could barely touch the surface of. Her eyes widened. She knew who that man was.

"A…ALIEN-SAN?!?"

It _was _ALIEN. He directed a flirty wink at her, and then turned his attention back to the men in generally, his fists clenched. They stared at him back, their face full of trepidation as Ichigo yelled the rock-stars name over and over…if ALIEN found out who they were, they were doomed.

Finally, the imposter spoke up, his voice full of shaky defiance.

"We weren't doing no wrong! The lady asked for it! Sir, it's _her _fault! It's that frickin' girl, I think she's a prostitute from a whore-house! Take her away, lock her up…please save us!"

The men let out general grunts of agreement and support, hoping that ALIEN would walk away. The rock-star paused for a moment, a look of disgust flitting over his features, and the hope in Ichigo's heart died as he directed a particularly icy glare at her.

He turned his back on them, his words full of scorn, each word piercing Ichigo's heart like a dagger or stake.

"I see. That's filthy."

_Tame! It wasn't me! It was them! It was them, it was them, **it was them! **ALIEN-san, please help me! Please!_

"ONEGAI, ALIEN-SAN!"

Without warning, the rock-star turned back, his features turned into some…raging, untamed beast. Like lightning, he sprinted down the alleyway , and with an ethereal accuracy, slammed into the back of Ichigo's tormentor, sending the man crashing to earth a few feet away.

_Nani…nani?!?_

"Yamate! (Shut up!) I was watching the whole thing, you bastard! Go rot in hell!"

Ichigo inhaled sharply, her face a dull shade of rose. ALIEN, that famous singer, the rugged ALIEN…was standing…right before her…right now. The rock-star panted with success, his face slicked with sweat as she glared at the imposter, cowering on the ground.

Then he turned to Ichigo, making her face turn a bright tomato red. He stretched out a hand, and she accepted it shakily, relishing the feel of his own warm skin against hers, the touch of his slender fingers clasping her own…It was unbelievable. All her life she had dreamed of holding his hand, seeing him…and now…

"_UWAAH! I'm holding…ALIEN's hand!"_

"Heh. Eheh. Heh!" Startled, Ichigo whipped around, to see ALIEN, his face relaxed into a laugh, one hand clutched at his side as the other was still holding her hand. She flushed again. She had no idea ALIEN was this…protective…and carefree. "You're a funny girl, you know that?"

"U…u (yes). Arigatou, ALIEN-san!"

ALIEN directed a sidelong glance at her, and a brief flickering smile. "Don't mention it. And call me…Al. It's what my friends call me."

"H-Hai. Al."

_Uwwwaaaaahhh! ALI…Al's holding my hand! He told me to call him Al! UWWWAAAH!_

_D…demo, there's just one thing I don't understand. That look…the one he gave me before…it seemed so sad, as if I wasn't able to give him something. And…that smile…it was so simple, so gracious…as if he was saying 'Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you…even if you don't need me.'_

…

_Heh! Nope, it's just my active imagination!_

"YOUUUUU BASTARD!"

Without warning, one of the men leapt from his particular rooftop, and charged at both ALIEN, holding Ichigo's hand calmly, and the flustered girl, frightened out of his wits. The man's expression was murderous, and in his hand…

ALIEN spotted it first; the dull gleam of a knife, poised to maim Ichigo's pretty face. He pushed her roughly aside, with a yell of "Ichigo, DUCK! He's got a knife!"

Ichigo barely heard the cry, but feel the push she did. It was purposeful, sending her headlong straight into a scruffy heap of material. Her eyes closed instinctively as she tumbled onto it, but they snapped open a minute later, checking upon ALIEN, her hands clasped to her breast, hoping that he would be okay.

"Ya!"

With a twist of his body, ALIEN easily avoided the dagger's tip heading straight for his gut. He propelled himself the other way, and in one swift motion, knocked out the man, his dagger clanging harmlessly onto the concrete floor. He stood there, huffing for a moment, subdued…and thoughtful.

The silence was broken by a gleeful cry.

"Yatta! Go Al!"

ALIEN directed a small, remorseful smile over to where Ichigo stood, her eyes sparkling with unfettered delight, her hands clasped and pressed to her chest…and then he started forward. For Ichigo had landed on her original attacker, the Hiro-imposter, and he had a knife too…and he was raising it to the oblivious, cheerful girls throat.

"Kuso! Ichigo, grab onto me!"

"Nani?"

ALIEN sped towards the Hiro-imposter, but Ichigo didn't have time to raise her hands and grab onto him…thus resulting the oncoming collision would be met head first… Or rather, face and mouth first.

ALIEN'S mouth crashed into Ichigo's own brutally hard, as he grabbed her, his arms crushing her ribs as they circled her torso…not for desire, but for simple safety. Ichigo's face burned a deep scarlet, as she realized…

_NANI?!?!?!?!?!!?_

_His lips…are so soft…and they're…they're…touching mine! Does this make it a first kiss?!?!?! With Al?!?! He….he…NANI NANI NANI?!?!?!?!?_

ALIEN's gaze was concentrated on her, meaningful, making the girl blush an even deeper color. What did it mean? Her heart was being torn apart, in two different directions, and one of them was in ALIEN's direction…the other was…

-----------------------------

"Are you okay, now?"

How could ALIEN remain so composed? Wondered Ichigo, wheezing heartily in the corner of a deserted alleyway. ALIEN had mercifully transported them through a series of alleys, and finally, into one closed to the public. She had wondered how he knew the streets so well, but thought it better not to ask.

Besides that, there had been the kiss, and wouldn't that have stolen his air-?

ALIEN turned to smile at her, his lips red and appealing, and she flushed a bright red. Could he read thoughts? He could, couldn't he?!? ALIEN's charming smile widened, his white teeth flashing, and he spoke again.

"Are you alright? You're kind of…spacing out, over there."

Immediately at his words, Ichigo snapped to attention, her eyes frantic, desperate to please. "Hai, hai! I'm good!" Once again, the singer laughed, this time a more pleasant laugh then some of the sarcastic ones he had given in the alleyway and Ichigo progressed through more colors.

"E…eto…" she began hesitantly, unsure how to phrase what she was going to say next. ALIEN turned to watch her, curious, his expression a little startled. Ichigo blurted it all out at once. "A-Arigatou for saving me back then, but…why…and…k…?"

Her hand traveled up to caress her lips, and ALIEN's inquisitive gaze softened. He turned away carelessly, lifting a small, rather batted looking rucksack from where it lay. Ichigo had never noticed the bag before, but she was certain that was what the thunk from before was; ALIEN dropping his bag.

"Don't mention it. I helped you because…' he paused, deliberating over his words, "You seemed like a kind and cute girl. And about the kiss? Well…eto…" Ichigo didn't notice it, but ALIEN's unusually pale skin was tinted a light shade of peach, "Don't mention that, either. It was…a pleasure."

"Ah! D-don't get worried about me taking your first kiss or anything, Ichigo!" he added hastily, misinterpreting her stunned expression, "N-now…shouldn't you be getting off to school? Principal Hataki will get mad if you're late…"

Ichigo's startled expression turned to one of surprise and mingled bewilderment. "A…Al, how do you know my name…and about Principal Hataki-sensei?"

ALIEN blanched, swiping a fist across his forehead as he reached for the rucksack neatly arranged at his feat. It looked…heavy, Ichigo decided, stuffed with cloth and books. "W-W-Well, that is, um…I called you Ichigo b-b-because of your strawberry red hair, a-and-" He hit his forehead noisily, appearing disgusted, "I keep forgetting to mention I used to go to your school."

'Well then,' he finished up hastily, hefting the rucksack onto his back, with the appearance of one who wants to end the conversation, "I hope to meet you again another time, Ichigo, if that's your name. Ja ne!"

ALIEN turned…the rucksack's emblazoned logo was strangely familiar. ALIEN stumbled over a pothole…and through a gap in the zipper, a book tumbled to the worn, damp mossy floor. Curious as to his true identity, Ichigo bent and picked it up…not seeing the frozen expression of fear on ALIEN's face.

She blinked. She stared. She knew that name. But how could it be-?!?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whaa, that last bit was hard to right says me! and a CLIFFHANGER! Review, please, and await the next dramatic chapter with bated breath!

Ja ne!


	7. Lyrics of a Stranger

Authors Note:

Long time no write! I was in a stupid legal court case about …something, and then it was a spell in a hospital before that, and then I had to get back to school, and after that, guess what? Hospital again. I may be getting an operation, too. 

I'm very sorry for making you all wait. Rae-chan, Jayme-chan – I hope to hear from you soon! Ga sukeda! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's another thoughtful one xD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter : Lyrics of a Stranger

"K…Kish Tomoda?" Ichigo stammered, taken aback. The book hung limply in her hands, Kish's spiky writing scrawled over the top. _No. _It was _impossible. _There was no way that the annoying, irritating, flirtatious playboy **Kish Tomoda **was ALIEN, the ultra hip, ultra cool singer whom Ichigo secretly adored. But…could…it just be…? She ran her fingers over her lips, trying to recall Kish's touch.

ALIEN…if his name was ALIEN leapt forward, snatching the book from her hastily.

"That's for a friend! A friend of mine…he paid me to keep a closer eye on you! It's no big deal! I have to go return it now!"

ALIEN sped across the alleyway. Ichigo reached out, and firmly yanked him back. There were some questions she wanted answering. Kish had stalked off without her, but nonetheless, could it be that he had returned in ALIEN form to make sure she was alright? There was no definite answer. ALIEN was humming cautiously under his breath, and Ichigo could make out a steady, sweet tune.

_Doo-di-doo-da-da-doo-da-daa_

"Sing that tune again," she demanded abruptly, "Please sing it, Al."

ALIEN cocked an eyebrow, glad she wasn't probing into the case of Kish's book anymore. "It's a new song, in the progress of being composed. I haven't talked to my band members about what we're going to call it." He hesitated, before ploughing on bravely. "It's for a girl, you see."

Why did that sound so familiar? The words had a twangy sort of accent to them, just…like…Kish's. Ichigo brushed the thought away impatiently. She could afford to skip school if it meant hearing ALIEN's newest song in the making. On impulse he began to sing, his voice strong and sweet. It was a warm song, comforting Ichigo and wrapping a kind arm around her. For some reason, it told her that ALIEN cared about her. Like that was possible, her conscience scoffed. Nonetheless, it seemed as if it was meant solely for her.

'_Sittin' in the shadows, waiting for you to see my face…I'm just the boy in the back of the class…watching as you smile so brightly, pass on by so freely…I'm lost for words in your presence, and yet I say the rudest things…' _(Song 'lyrics' by me. No taking )

A sense of déjà vu ripped through the girl. Where had she heard these words before? And the tune…so familiar. She was certain she'd heard someone humming it under her…or his…breath once or twice before. Her memory, proving stubborn, refused to yield and offer up any answers. The name of the once-singer remained unclear and hazy, hanging in the background.

'_Why is it that I lose my head whenever you're near? Why is it that I can't control this overflowing emotion? Simply waiting, day after day, becomes boring after a while…I can't wait for you forever, but I've been waiting a lifetime for you to see me…'_

Ichigo's gaze subconsciously caught ALIEN'S, and he winked mischievously. She blushed, a bright red staining her cheeks. He continued on, regardless of her embarrassment. He was really putting his emotion into the song, Ichigo thought, truly singing his heart out. She almost died. Here she was, right beside ALIEN, listening to him improvise his newest lyrics – for her. A thousand other girls would die to be in her place. An unwanted image blocked her fangirl-ish happiness.

'_I know you'll never see me, and I know you'll never care…I'm just the kid around the town who does as he pleases…seducing girls and making friends…but what would it be like if we walked hand in hand? I have a whole different image from the one you'd expected…I'm a totally different man…but have you ever seen that side of me?'_

Ichigo pulled awkwardly at her hair, and then flipped through the pages of Kish's book. ALIEN's gaze was boring into her in a way that made her…confused. And afraid. Kish's work was neat and immaculate, with his usual spiky writing and distinctive style of phrasing things. Her eye caught upon something…and she stopped dead.

'_I write your name out a thousand times in my notebook…and I link mine to yours with a heart…even though such precious things will surely never come to pass…'_

**KISH TOMODA ¤ ICHIGO MOMOIYA**

Pretend that symbol in the middle is a heart, would you? ;)

Ichigo stared at Kish's fine print. Stared at it some more. And gulped. ,Kish Tomoda, it read, 'heart', Ichigo Momoiya. Exactly as the lyrics had described. What was Kish thinking, inscribing this in his notebook? His fan girls and fan boys would've **murdered **Ichigo if they'd seen their beloved Kish's notebook. _Tomoda-kun…_Ichigo gulped, _Tomoda-kun…why me? Why are you writing these sort of things in your notebook? Could it be you're just video taping me via ALIEN-san to have a laugh out of my re-action?_

Something collided with her sharply, and Ichigo let out a 'yow' of surprise. ALIEN towered over her. In his eyes, there was something she'd never seen in a pop star's eyes before; quiet affection. It was so similar to Kish's expression at times, especially when he was serene and disciplined. She flushed, and backed away furiously. But as she backed away, the singer approached, still singing quietly under his breath.

_Kish would be furious with her. _

Ichigo yelped, and the book dropped from her grip. It lay sprawled on the mossy pavement, open and it's page's bent. A thought rippled through Ichigo – wouldn't she and Kish be awfully late now? And shouldn't ALIEN be going along to give the bag back to Kish? It didn't add up…it didn't add up!

'_Is it possible that you'd ever love me back? Is it merely a dream that you'd sing with me? Am I wrong to hope, that you'll look in my eyes, and see pass my pretty-boy face? Am I only dreaming, wishing, hoping, singing, that someday this dream will be my reality?'_

"E…eto…" Ichigo murmured, wondering whether she should clap, "That was very good, ALIEN-san."

ALIEN broke off, and gave her a chirpy smile and wink. She returned them rather weakly, still stunned by his beautiful voice and song. That was the first time she'd actually heard him up close, and needless to say, she was amazed. He really had…a sweet voice, and a sweet temperament, unlike _someone, _she thought scowlingly.

"I'd be more honored if Ichigo-san would do something for me, a cute girl like her."

"Eh?" Ichigo's skin prickled, and she looked up. She didn't like ALIEN's expression, all of a sudden. It was hungry, almost…longing. She blinked, and took a step back. ALIEN laughed cheerfully.

"It's nothing bad, Ichigo-san. I just want you to come somewhere with me…"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because!" the singer suddenly blazed, "You've been ditzing off these past few days, you airhead, so I can't go anywhere without wondering whether you'd gotten yourself molested, and then I come here and you're getting _gang-raped _by that bastard you call a friend? What the hell do you expect I'd do, Ichigo, you freak?!?"

Ichigo stared. It wasn't like ALIEN to burst out like this. And his voice had changed to one she knew all too well. It was so familiar, as well as ALIEN's words, but she couldn't just place who it was. Who was it? Who was it? Who _was _it? It was infuriating, frightening her, how ALIEN seemed so familiar…ALIEN covered his mouth quickly with a hand.

"Shut up," he muttered to himself behind his hand, "Shut up already."

He managed a gracious smile for her, and offered her his hand. "Shall we get going then, Ichigo-san? I have yet to deliver Tomoda-kun's books, and you safely out of harm's way. So far, I've done a good job, but to please Tomoda, I must bring you back. Follow me." He said determinedly.

"Hai…wait a moment…" Ichigo stooped, and picked up Kish's fallen book from the ground. As she did so, a slip of crumpled parchment fell out of it. ALIEN blanched, and dived forward, his expression frantic.

"Ichigo-san! Don't touch Tomoda-kun's things, he'll be mad-"

"It's okay, silly!" Ichigo laughed, "He'd just call me an idiot, whack the back of my head and say something like 'you airhead'…"

She stopped dead. Airhead? Wasn't that the word that ALIEN had used before? Tomoda had picked it up in some foreign country, but for ALIEN to know it too…That was just a coincidence, she firmly told herself, and flipped through Kish's book, trying to find where the parchment belonged.

"Let's see, let's see…" she murmured, "Maybe if I read it I'll know what subject it belongs to…"

She flipped the sheet over, not noticing the look of comically frozen horror on ALIEN's face. Ichigo set about trying to decipher Kish's spiky writing. It was hard, though, what with the crumpled paper…and…music notes in between?

'_Sittin' in the shadows, waiting for you to see my face…I'm just the boy in the back of the class…watching as you smile so brightly, pass on by so freely…' _she began murmuring softly, confused. Had Kish written these words out, after hearing ALIEN sing them?

_Why is it that I lose my head whenever you're near? Why is it that I can't control this overflowing emotion? Simply waiting, always and always, forever and another day after another…" _she continued, and then stopped. The part 'always and always, forever and another day after another' had been omitted, replaced with another phrase – '_? Simply waiting, day after day, becomes boring after a while…'_

It seemed like Kish had been doing some heavy editing on this manuscript. Almost like he had composed the song himself. It was impossible, Ichigo told herself furiously, **i-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e. **Spelt impossible. Nonetheless, she continued on, quietly humming under her breath. Déjà vu struck once more – the voice she had heard singing this song, long before ALIEN's…was Kish Tomoda's, quiet and gentle, unlike his usual sly tones.

_I write your strawberry-scented name out a thousand times in my tattered, unholy notebook…I link my tainted calling to yours with a heart…even though such precious things will surely never come to pass…'_

They were hints; they were all hints. Strawberry Scented…that had to be referring to her, Ichigo. 'Tainted calling', she was sure, was about Kish's nickname – the womanizer, in other words, a devilishly cool man. But once more, the lyrics had been omitted, replaced with another set of lines, slightly modified by removing the hints - _I write your name out a thousand times in my notebook…and I link mine to yours with a heart…even though such precious things will surely never come to pass…_

There was no doubt about it. Kish was ALIEN. ALIEN was Kish. ALIEN stared at the lyrics horrified, and Kish…

"Heey, hold it you two!!"

There was a crash, and singer and school-girl looked up. A boy, with green hair crashed into the alleyway, then stood up once more. His yellow eyes blazed with fury, and his glare pinpointed Ichigo. She stopped, taken aback.

"What do you think you're doing, Wakamiya-kun? GET AWAY FROM HER! ICHIGO!"

It was Kish.

Dun-dun-dun-DUN!

Twist of the century, ne? All will be revealed shortly, so stay tuned, fellow TMM fans! Shortly, that is. Maybe not next chapter. Maybe not the chapter after that. Byahaha 3 I kid, I kid. All will be well in either chapter 12 or chapter 10 or chapter 14. Chapter 12, I hope 3 I'm going to be a lazy ass and sit on my butt all day and torment you xDD. (Aah, why not? Just for the heck of it ;) XD Feel free to kill me. I've been described by a neighbor as a 'cruel, cretinous, cliff-hanger of an author'. :P

Saa


	8. Release Me

**Authors Note:**

Gomen, gomen, _gomen _for the wait. I had a lot of difficulties in life. But at long last, due to popular demand (man, I love that line XD), the second- last chapter of **101 Days with Kish **is up! You heard it; the second-last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, the fruit of my labour. After this comes **Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya **work; look out for it!

_Yours, Vitachii._

_---------------_

Chapter Eight: Release Me

Ichigo reeled, stunned. Kish wasn't ALIEN? But ... but ... those were his lyrics ALIEN had sung. That was his schoolbag. All the evidence pointed to Kish Tomoda, that playboy, as ALIEN. But, for some incomphrensible reason, the facts had gotten it wrong. Ichigo felt her knees buckle beneath her, and moments later she hit the ground with a heavy thud. Both ALIEN and Kish bent down, worry in their eyes.

_They look so similar, _Ichigo thought wildly, _how can they be different identities?_

Maybe Kish had pulled one of his space-warping tricks again, and she was just seeing double. Yes, that was it, it was just a hallucination. Rather than continue to peer at them until both her head and her chest hurt, she slumped to the ground. Cool mold worked it's way around her, providing a comforting bed.

"_Ichigo!"_

_I'm not here. I'm not here ... anymore. If this world's going to be so strange, I might as well... just disappear..._

And she dreamt, although her dreams weren't the happiest.

---

"_Class, this is Kish Tomoda. Please welcome him."_

_The class burst into a tentative smattering of applause, boys casting jealous glances over at the vast majority of girls, all who had love written plainly across their face. Kish, on the other hand, didn't seem too confident; he shifted from foot to foot in his baggy, kindergarten trousers, uncertain of what to do. A certain red-head in the front row, her head tilted away from him and annoyance in her eyes, caught his attention._

"_Why don't you go sit next to Ichigo there?" the teacher asked kindly, ushering the new student towards the vacant desk, "I'm sure she'll take care of you."_

_Kish did as the teacher asked, tentatively trotting down the fine line in the center of the class, that seperated boys from girls, and perched awkwardly besides Ichigo. She didn't move. He experimentally dropped his eraser inches from the leg of her chair; still, nothing. A frown wrinkled Kish's brow. Normally, girls dropped at his feet like sick puppies when he talked to them. There was something he could do._

Ichigo twitched; she remembered this scene from her childhood, when she had first met Kish. He had seemed so shy ... The cold moss of the alley floor bit into her cheek, leaving a deep imprint. Far off, she could hear someone calling her name.

"_Hey, cutie." Kish said, winking, "Nice to meetcha."_

_Ichigo let out a slight harumph, and turned towards him slightly. In that single instant, Kish was captivated; by Ichigo's fair face, glowing with vitality, by her bright red hair, so crazy and exciting at the same time, her quivering lips, but most of all her eyes, huge, wide, and tantalizing. He resisted the urge to seize her in a crushing hug._

"_I'm Ichigo!" she replied, although no love sparked in her eyes, only a slight curiosity, "You're the new kid, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, I was the new kid _before _you. Let's be friends!"_

The scene shifted abruptly, and Ichigo stirred feebly. Why was she being forced through hell and back, being forced to relive all of those moments? Was her consciousness trying to tell her something that words couldn't convey?Her old primary school shifted into focus.

"_Kiiiishhhkuun!"_

_Kish glanced around the school playground. As usual, a small cloud of hanger-ons surrounded him, but for him, there was only one girl. And there she was, bouncing across the playground, her school uniform swirling around her adorable and petite figure. Ichigo seized Kish in a crushing bear hug, the one he always held back from giving her._

"_Ichigo," he said, "do you reckon we're in the same class?"_

_Ichigo hesitated, and saw the worry clouding his eyes. She grinned, giving him a huge thumbs-up._

"_Don't be dumb, silly!" she giggled, "Of _course _we'll be in the same class! We're best buddies, you and me!"_

_It wasn't to be like that, though. They were in the same class, and so were Kish's fangirls. Nonetheless, the two sat together all throughout the first day, holding hands and sharing notes, like always. Kish still marvelled in Ichigo's sweet smell, in her soft touch, and her warm voice. The next day would change everything._

_Ichigo arrived late that day – she only came in at lunch, hair a mess, eyes bright, and face feverish. Kish was surrounded by his admirers, and for once, he was listening to them, laughing too loudly, and chucking several of them under the chin. Ichigo raced towards him, tugging hard on the back of his jumper._

"_Kish?"_

_  
"Ah, Ichigo."_

_There was something different in the way he said her name, the way he spat it out, like it was some diseased object. Ichigo could only watch as he turned back to his fangirls, pimping and preening and cracking loud jokes with them. After a moment or two, Ichigo tugged hard on his jumper once more, eyes hopeful._

"_What is it?" this time, when Kish turned, there was no doubt about it; hate sparked in his eyes at the sight of Ichigo's face, "If you have nothing better to do, leave me alone."_

_---_

The faint beeping of machines was what first stirred Ichigo from her comatose state. She let out a slight whimper – those memories had plagued her mercilessly – and attempted to sit up. Pain wracked every molecule of her body, and she collapsed back onto her pillows. _Pillows? _The girl thought. She opened one bright eye the tiniest crack.

The room was white – that was her first impression, too white to be an ordinary room. Silvery machines lined the shelves, and a black screen projected a jagged line onto the back wall. It took Ichigo only a couple of moments to realize that she had been hospitalized. Voices caught her attention.

"No, Tomoda-san, you can't go in there! She's still ill!"

_Kish, _Ichigo thought numbly. She didn't know whether she wanted to see him right then and there.

"Let me _in! _I have to see her!"

Two figures forced their way through the tiny crack of a door, and this time, Ichigo sat bolt upright. It was quite obviously a couple of days after she'd collapsed, for Kish looked fresh, out of his school uniform, worry still clouding his features. ALIEN stood behind him, unpertubed, a gigantic version of Kish.

Hatred seized Ichigo, and she spat Kish's words back at him.

"Leave me alone! _Leave me alone! GET OUT! I HATE YOU!"_

Kish's face, which had been contorted in agony a split-second again, crumpled. It hurt Ichigo to see how quickly concern turned to shock, and then, to nothingness. Within moments any trace of humanity in her old friend's face was lost. ALIEN glanced back, surprised.

The nurses, posted guard at the door, heeded Ichigo's words. They each clamped a hand forcefully over Kish's shoulders, hauling him away. The teenager didn't protest, though; his face was blank, emotionless. Ichigo found herself stretching out a hand haphazardly, unable to think of anything else.

But Kish was gone. Ichigo let her hand drop numbly to the sheets.

"Momoiya-san..." ALIEN said quietly from her side.

"Why are you still here?" Ichigo mumbled into her bedsheets, "You're a celebrity but you aren't Kish, are you? Are you staying here because he wanted you to?"

"Sort-of." ALIEN shrugged. "I have to explain some things, too."

"What things?"

"May I?" ALIEN gestured dumbly at the bed, and Ichigo nodded.

"You see, it hasn't always been like this." ALIEN said, perching himself on the edge of Ichigo's bed, like he was afraid of breaking her, "Kish and I go back a long way. A really long way. You could call ... ah, dammit, I've got to tell the truth. We're brothers, in and out, alright?"

Ichigo stopped, stunned. She was left reeling in the wake of ALIEN's words, but he was still talking. Shaking her head slightly to clear the confusion, she nodded once, and turned back to ALIEN, who was still talking in an urgent, low voice. Now that she thought about it, he wasn't as handsome as he looked on ihs posters...

_... not as handsome as Kish._

Once again, Ichigo forced the picture of Kish's face from her mind.

"How come he never told me he had a brother?" she asked, "How come?"

"He wanted to keep my identity a secret," ALIEN said heavily, "After all, his songs wouldn't get to you if I didn't sing them, right? And if people knew that my younger, under-age brother was _writing my songs, _then those songs would never reach you."

It was like Ichigo had been slapped in the face with a cold, heavy fish. ALIEN was Kish's older brother ... ALIEN sang the songs that Kish wrote ... that Kish wrote for her ... _that Kish wrote for her ... _There was no doubt about it; everything mentioned in ALIEN's songs were for her, and her alone.

Then, how did Kish feel?

"W-why?" she stammered out, "Why'd he need to publish these songs so badly?"

Her heart was racing, her brain wasn't working. Her conscience had died a long time ago; she was no longer shamed by the indecency of wearing nothing but a thin shift in front of famous celebrities and old friends. Old ... crushes, maybe. Ichigo, furious with herself, hit her head hard.

"Don't do that," ALIEN said warningly, "My brother'll kill me if you die."

"Would he care that much?" Ichigo's voice broke, and she struggled to restrain herself.

She glanced down again, a single tiny _thop _attracting her attention. A dark stain spilled outwards from the center of the sheet she was glancing down upon, and then another shimmering bead of water fell. Strange as it was, it took Ichigo a moment or two to realize she was crying freely.

"He hates me." she managed to stammer, "He really hates me."

ALIEN started, and then glanced at the girl, head sunken. He didn't need to say anything.

Outside, in the metal hallway, Kish leant against the glass wall of Ichigo's room, back pressed in the cool, comforting pane. He couldn't hear her sobs, and yet, desolation wracked him. Silently, he slid to the ground, eyes dim. He had made up his mind.

---

It was a good three days later when Ichigo was discharged. The doctors continually treated her for shock and trauma, but Ichigo knew that wasn't what she was suffering from. It was a desolate redhead that walked home that night, silence weighing heavily upon her like the black cloud of doom.

_... Kish._

The familiar white mansion loomed up before her, but it had lost it's warmth. Somehow, it only seemed like a piece of white rock, standing alone in the quiet landscape. Ichigo could vaguely remember her first time here, bickering wildly with Kish while the household staff looked on.

She paused for a moment, scanning the castle-like house, and then turned on her heel. It didn't matter that her belongings were still there, or that she was technically still a servant. She couldn't stand to face Kish yet, although she knew she would have to.

The next chapter will be extremely short, and hopefully, up today. Ties up everything. R & R please!


	9. Stay in Touch

**Authors Note:**

Final chapter. Wow, it's painful to say goodbye to **101 Days of Kish**. I really enjoyed the journey, and I hope you did too. I'm planning to release a sequel, perhaps, to this. Let me know whether you want a continuation of Kish and Ichigo's new life living in the Tomodoa estate together, or whether you'd prefer **101 Days of Ryou. **Nice meeting you all

---

'Stay In Touch'

Evening found Ichigo motionless on a park bench just outside theTomodoa estate. Despite the serenity of the park, Ichigo was unable to enjoy it. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, unshed fears. She didn't say anything for fear the moment would be broken, nor did she do anything at all. Finally, a voice interrupted her reverie.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here forever."

A jacket landed lightly on Ichigo's back, settling itself across her slight frame, but it did nothing to keep the chill out. After a moment or two, Kish leant back on the bench's back, the bench complaining slightly under his weight. Still, Ichigo said nothing. She couldn't think of anything to say; her vast store of words had miraculously dried up.

Kish paused.

"I...I'm sorry for the shock you've recieved."

_Shock? _Ichigo thought, somewhat sarcastically. That was an understatement. Her breath caught in her chest, and refused to let her move normally. Ichigo couldn't even summon the idea of whacking him hard up without much effort. Instead, she closed her eyes, willing the numb confusion, the feelings of uncertainty away.

"Did nii-san tell you everything?"

The subtle reference to his older brother was refreshing, compare to the name 'ALIEN'. Ichigo didn't know what to say. Who had she been in love with – the man, or the boy behind the lyrics? She couldn't bring herself to meet Kish's eyes. There was another heavy silence in which a thousand responses flitted through Ichigo's mind.

Then Kish exhaled slowly, a sad sound, and he turned. His hand reached tentatively for her hair, and picked up a lock. He seemed to relish in the smooth, never-ending sensation of holding just the slightest piece of her. At once, a billion conflicting emotions burst from Ichigo's heart, and she inhaled sharply, stiffening. Fear darted across Kish's face, and he released her hair mechanically.

Then the look which Ichigo hoped not to see, the resigned one, took it's kingdom on Kish's face.

"You can go home, Ichigo. You don't have to stay here anymore."

Ichigo glanced up.

"I'm releasing you."

---

"_I'm releasing you."_

The moment rewound itself in Ichigo's head, and repeated itself in a frightening loop, the same words over and over and over ... he didn't want her anymore? Ichigo firmly locked her fears away; she wouldn't give into them. Of their own accord, her lips moved silently, the tiniest voice emerging from beneath her rosebud lips.

"Nani?"

Kish didn't hear her. He turned away, and as she watched, frozen to the spot, slowly trudged away. Everything about him was the appearance of a teenager brought down by life. There was nothing she could say ... nothing she could do ... Slowly, she watched as the one teenager she had shared a life with disappeared into the distance.

_Kish was always there. Even though he wasn't by my side, even though he wasn't always a friend to me ... he brought excitement into my life. Joy, at times. That one time he left me ... could it possibly be ..? The reason wh he's kept his distance, the reason he only shows his happiness to be near me at times ..._

And then she was racing, snagging a handful of Kish's shirt as he unlocked the heavy wood doors to his house. Kish turned back, surprised. Ichigo was surprised too. It seemed like her heart had just caught up with her, and it thudded painfully in her chest, emotions desiring to break free of their iron bars.

What appeared to be a tiny trace of hope flickered across Kish's face, but seconds later his face was blank once more.

"Ichigo, I told you you could go home."

"_I'm not going home!"_

This stumped even Kish. He remained silent, unable to reach for Ichigo, who was still clinging dully to his shirt material. After a moment or two, she glanced up, face flushed with healty exertion, eyes glimmering determinedly, and he was struck with one recollection; her appearance on the first day they'd met.

Ichigo held up his jacket dumbly. Now that she had gotten her words back, she didn't know quite what to say. Instead, she said the first things that came to mind; a simple, stupid sentence that made her cringe with shame.

"Your ja... cket. You left it behind."

The look in Kish's eyes was infinitely soft and warm, Ichigo felt that she could just stay there. She'd need nothing else but his presence, no food, no sleep, no school ... nothing but him. _Nothing but him, _she repeated silently, _nothing at all but him. _She'd never felt that way before, that burning need to have him and him alone, those feelings clogging up her chest and throat, making her eyes water, making her unable to do anything but gape blankly at him.

He took it from her gently; everything about him seemed gentle in those moments, his hand soft against hers, his skin warm, his back yielding to her touch.

"Thanks. But seriously, Ichigo ... I'll hurt you again. Go home."

"No, I can't." Ichigo whispered, mortified now as she pressed the crown of her head into his back, "My home's here. My _life's _here."

"Wha-"

"Don't you _see, _Kish?" Ichigo cried out in exasperation, eyes filling so quickly she was ashamed to duck her head in case her tears fell, "Everything I did centered around you. At kindergarten, you were the reason I kept going – to talk to you, to play with you. When you hated me, I hated you back. I loved arguing you. In fact ... I loved everything about you."

Kish started for a moment, the lyrics of his song returning to him. And then he chuckled lightly, a laugh that made Ichigo's heart stop for a moment. And before she knew it, she had been swept into a bone-crushing hug that very nearly suffocated her.

"Can't .. breathe!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kish apologized, still chuckling, "it's just ... I never thought I'd hear those words. I hated you, in primary school, for abandoning me. But I was so similar to you ... I just wanted to be near you."

_I just wanted to be near you, _Ichigo repeated to herself dumbly.

"In that case," she managed to murmur softly into his chest, "I'm staying right here."

Kish chuckled once more, and tilted her face to his. And this time, Ichigo didn't protest as his lips molded themself onto hers. It wasn't painful .. the only pain was the joy exploding from her chest. And now she finally had the reasons, the explanation to why she had hated Kish so much, had hated his fanclub for that matter. She had loved him. She had been jealous of his admirers, had wanted him for herself, had faked her desire with annoyance.

But none of that mattered. Here, in his arms, now, was all that mattered.

---

Morning came too soon for Ichigo. She stirred feebly, finding herself in her own make-shift bed that Kish had helped set up. She wouldn't have minded sleeping in his bed now, but any moment spent near Kish was one to savour. His warmth, his kindness, his awkward love ... she wanted it all. Ichigo blinked, and found herself staring into Kish's warm face, the sharp angles of his regal profile softened by his infinite love.

"Ohayo." Ichigo said softly.

A cheeky grin crept across Kish's face, and Ichigo watched him tentatively.

"Feel like going and making a documentary about how you love me in a bikini?"

Ichigo stopped dead. Had the whole thing just been a dream? But as their eyes met, she knew it wasn't. Instead, she got to her feet and chased him around the entire kitchen. The staff, newly awakened, watched good-humoredly. They had never seen such sparkling shining eyes such as those of people in love.

Kish caught her moments before he was caught, whirling on his heel and dipping her. Ichigo's heart stopped for a moment as she stared up at him; she wanted so badly for them to stay there together, so that she would melt into him, be part of him and one with him forever. But then, when she thought she could love him no more, he pressed his lips to hers once more, tracing the contours of her sweet, frozen mouth with his tongue.

Kish withdrew for a second, frowning.

"You're supposed to kiss back!"

Ichigo, grinning, forced her mouth onto his clumsily. The kiss was long, sweet; Kish's fingers tangled in her hair, tightening with desire, and in return, Ichigo wound her arms around his slender neck, tracing his hairline softly as their lips crashed against each other, eager for their taste. Then they disengaged, despite their unwillingness to at a soft cough from the butler.

"Breakfast, Sir and Lady Tomodoa?"

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at the title, and then she squeaked as Kish hugged her bodily, dragging her after him.

"Lemme go, you pervert!"

"Once a pervert, always a pervert." Kish replied genially, dashing away.

It didn't matter that they were bickering. That was the way they were, the way they always would be. Ichigo shared a secret smile with the air, and found her lips crashing into Kish's in another hasty, stolen kiss. She didn't mind; she savored the sweet sensation for a moment, before pushing him away in mock indignation, although inwardly, she hated to lose his touch.

"Hey!?"

"That's what you get for daydreaming!"

**THE END FOR NOW**

---

Well, there it is. The end. I'm thinking of writing up a sequel, or a different version; d'you want a continuation of this series aout Ichigo and Kish's life and difficulties after this happened, or 101 Days of Kish? Please R&R!


End file.
